¿Negro? o ¿Blanco?
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: Orihime a olvidado todo sus recuerdos.Su vida.Su hermano,y a sus amigos, ¿Que hara ichigo ahora? Si ella solo recuerda a la persona queaq la secuestro¿Como terminara esto todo esto?...UlquiXOri
1. Prologo

**00ooo000ooo00**

**Capitulo cero:**

**Prologo**

**00ooo000ooo00**

La habitación subterránea estaba completamente alumbrada por el poder de Renji y Chat. Los ruidos de sus ataques producían un gran eco entre aquellas paredes. Ella corrió presurosa por todo aquel pasillo, haciendo resonar sus pasos.

― Urahara san ¿Querías hablar conmigo? –pregunto Orihime con cierto cansancio por la camina antes hecha junto a Yoruuchi-

― Matsumoto de la división 10 hace un momento paso por aquí, ya sabes de la llave real, ¿verdad? –cuestiono-. A estas alturas Madúrame san ya debe haberte informado, algo a si queda fuera de nuestras expectativas y por lo tanto nosotros y la sociedad de almas debemos prepararnos para la guerra que se aproxima en el invierno, será una guerra donde se derramara mucha sangre además nosotros y la sociedad de almas necesitamos mucho mayor poder –termino de decir con acento alegre, haciéndole salir a las presentes una pequeña gota por el excéntrico cambio de humor-

― Sí, lo sé, por eso quiero volverme más fuerte –le dijo ella con voz segura-

― No voy a dejar que participes en esta guerra –hablo con voz seria-

― ¿¡EH!? –Dejo salir por las palabras ante un inminente shock de su parte-

― Tsubaki todavía no se recupera después de la batalla con los arrancar –informo, Urahara movió sus abanico mientras posaba sus mirada en la batalla de Renji y Chat-

― No, -susurro-. Quedo totalmente destrozado, ni siquiera sé como curarle –termino de confesar con preocupación-

― Tsubaki es tu única arma de defensa, al perderlo no tienes modo de defensa es lógico –el hombre de aspecto relajado centro su vista en la joven-

Aquellos que escuchaban la conversación, se sorprendieron del razonamiento. Chat abogo por ella, pero, a pesar de dar buenas razones, no pudo hacer nada, solo encontró una respuesta un poco dura.

― Te estoy diciendo que un peleador que ha perdido sus poderes es una ¡CARGA! –Enfatizo con dureza-

― No, no te apures Chat, está bien –dijo ella de forma avergonzada- discúlpenme –dejo salir antes de inclinarse y salir de aquella habitación de forma presurosa-

― Probablemente este sea el mejor momento para que ella lo deje sado kun –dijo Urahara aun agitando su abanico con lentitud-

― Inoue –susurro Chat preocupado al ver como se perdía de su campo de visión-

**00ooo000ooo00**

Unos ojos observaban una pelean. La joven de anaranjados cabellos era la protagonista, Aizen miraba con detenimiento los poderes de Orihime.

― Un poder interesante...los de esa chica –Aizen acaricio la mejilla de la joven del holograma puesto en las Noches-

**00ooo000ooo000**

Orihime corrió todo lo que puedo, trato de no mostrar su rostro que se empezaba a contraer del dolor de todas las palabras antes dichas.

Ella era inútil.

Ella era un estorbo.

Ella era una carga y eso para la joven era como una puñalada de una verdad tan dolorosa que sintió que aquel cielo azulado se le derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

Y sin saber, Aizen utilizaría esos sentimientos para manejarla a su antojo...

_**Continuara...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Bleach espero les guste jeje digamos que esta conversación es del Cáp.227 del manga es que al verlo se me ocurrió una idea, pues haber si les gusta, claro habrá IchigoXRukia, OrihimeXIchigo, UlquiorraXOrihime, y veremos si salen mas parejas jojojojo para los que no sepan quien es Ulquiorra solo diré que es un Hollow que tiene poderes de Shinigami… mmm que fatal soy para las explicaciones. MATANE**


	2. Soledad

**El primer capítulo de este fic.**

**Debo decir que cambie la forma de narración, a si que perdonen si estoy causado molestias. **

**Bueno este fic esta dedicado a las chicas de Fan Club de UlquixOrihime de los foros de Bleach-Sp**

**Este fic lo dedico a mi madre que es mi mejor apoyo.**

**Recuerden que Bleach es obra de Kubo Tite.**

**00ooo000ooo00**

**Capitulo Uno:**

**Soledad.**

**00ooo000ooo00**

Estaba sola en la su habitación. Matsumoto se había a entrenar con los demás o por lo menos eso es lo que ella decía. Las palabras todavía le rondaban por la cabeza.

"_Serias un estorbo", _recordó.

Esas palabras le dolían, en verdad le lastimaban como pequeñas agujas clavándose en su corazón. Lastimaban mucho, pero eran la incomparable verdad.

Ella era la más débil. Era a la que siempre Ichigo salvaba, ¿Qué podría hacer ella?

Nada.

Solamente el no estorbar, aunque eso significase estar lejos de la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Orihime dio un hondo y melancólico suspiro.

― ¿Inútil, eh? –Dijo en un susurro-. Yo, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlos? Solo no estorbar -dijo tristemente Orihime-

Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados de tanto llorar. Ella sabía que nadie se daría cuenta de la gran tristeza que se agolpaba en su alma. Orihime se sintió totalmente... sola.

Esa soledad a la que siempre había sentido un gran temor, pero, al fin y al cabo siempre estaba con ella. ¿Por que siempre ella tenía que estar sola? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar con cansancio, por ahora solo quería dormir... Simplemente dormir.

**00ooo000ooo00**

El mañana surcaba el cielo, todos en la ciudad empezaban a despertar mientras en una casa se escuchaban los gritos de dos chicos, la pelea era…

― ¡Te digo que eso no es de tu incumbencia! –Dijo altanero Ichigo-

― ¿¡Como que no lo es!? ¡Yo te metí en esto! ¡Te largas y no me dices nada!…-respondió altaneramente Rukia-

― Pues no tengo por qué –replico el joven peli naranja con una venita en su cabeza-

-¡Sí!, ¡claro que lo tienes! ¡Soy tu superior, Ichigo! –respondió la chica mientras una venita empezaba también a surgir-

― No es verdad, el hecho que entre con los Vizards no creo que…-Ichigo trato de excusarse-

― No entiendes, ¿Verdad? Eres muy tonto –hablo Rukia mientras miraba por la ventana-

― ¿¡Que has dicho!? –Ichigo le miro con cierta furia- Si no fueras mujer. ¡Te patearía el trasero! –señalo con su debo el rostro de Rukia-

— ¿¡AH!? –Dejo salir Rukia-. ¡Eso es una estúpida excusa! –Término de hablar mientras le sacaba la lengua-

― Como digas –Respondió el otro desinteresado-. Te dije que puedo controlarlo; además no nos podemos dar el lujo de ser débiles, por eso –Ichigo tomo un semblante serio, miro al techo sin terminar su frase-

— Entiendo, pero por lo menos deberías dejar una nota…-Rukia se cruzo de brazos mientras volvía a poner la vista en la ventana. _"El cielo está muy azul y nítido",_ pensó la joven-

— Pareces que te preocupas mucho –hablo en tono burlón el joven Kurosaki-

— ¡Claro que no idiota! -trato de excusarse la joven Kuchiki al tiempo que aparecía un sonrojo en sus mejillas-. Lo digo por tu familia, y por la gente que te rodea –informo-. Como, por ejemplo: Inoue…

— ¿¡Inoue!? –dijo con asombro- ¿Y ella por qué?

— Eres muy... - inquirió Rukia mientras le miraba con cara de: "eres idiota o que"- . Lento

— Ahora que lo dices, -Ichigo se quedo callado unos segundo-. Hace mucho que no la veo, me pregunto si estará bien... –dejo salir para después suspirar-

— Y, ¿Por qué no le hablas? –Pregunto la joven peli negra-

— ¡¡Me niego!! –Exclamo alterado el joven-. Cuando un chico le habla a una chica... Eso quiere decir que el chico quiere algo con esa chica, y eso se podría confundir las cosas –informo antes de cruzarse de piernas en su cama-. Yo debo guardar mi reputación –término de decir Ichigo con una pose triunfal de chico malo-

— Idiota –mascullo Rukia-. Eso lo imaginas tú, sinceramente dudo que Inoue se fijara en ti...-le dijo con burla-

— ¡Que has dicho! ¡Rukia temee! - grito Ichigo-

— Lo que escuchaste...

**00ooo000ooo00**

En la casa de Orihime la luz atravesaba las cortinas, poco a poco la joven comenzaba a levantarse. Camino con pereza hasta poder verse en el espejo.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar la noche anterior, su semblante estaba decaído, pero, sobre todo aquellas tenues orejeras le hacían verse sumamente pálida.

"_¿Qué hare de ahora en adelante?",_ se pregunto a sí misma.

Orihime se baño, comió y decidió caminar por la cuidad sin tener un rumbo fijo. Camino sin sentido, y sin proponérselo alguien choco contra ella.

— Lo siento, lo siento –dijo Inoue de pronto, mientras torpemente hacia muchas reverencias-

— Cálmate no es para tanto -hablo el extraño-

— ¿¡Kurosaki kun!? -pregunto sorprendida Orihime-

Ahí, parado, frente a ella estaba el joven peli naranja. Ichigo se rasco la cabeza de manera nerviosa. Ella noto la manera de vestir tan casual que llevaba el chico, pensó, que le hacían verse más varonil que el uniforme escolar que siempre llevaba.

— Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto Kurosaki al notar su aspecto demacrado y cansado-. ¿No has dormido bien?

— Jajaja –rio nerviosa-. ¡No te preocupes! Lo que pasa es que –bajo la mirada hacia el suelo tristemente-. Nada. No es nada, simplemente que como son vacaciones las disfrutaba kurosaki kun, y pues la verdad aquí entre nos –se acerco a Ichigo de forma confidencial-. Me he puesto a ver muchas películas de terror donde hay muchos vampiros, y luego uno de ellos se enamoraba de la doncella –decía soñadoramente Orihime-

— ¡Eh! Sí, bueno, como sea, ¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Ichigo-

— A ningún lado…-respondió Inoue. Unos sonidos del estomago de Orihime interrumpieron la conversación-. Lo siento no me dio tiempo de comer bien... –se excuso al final-

— Acompáñame –le ordeno el chico de cabellos naranjas-

**00ooo000ooo00**

Los dos jóvenes caminaron a un pequeño puesto de comida. Cuando entraron todas las miradas fueron posadas en ellos. A decir verdad, para muchos ellos dos hacían una linda pareja.

Las chicas murmuraban cosas como: "el da miedo, pero es atractivo", y los chicos cosas como: "como puede esa preciosura estar con ese chico"

— ¿¡¡Que tanto miran idiotas!!? -grito Ichigo con enojo-

— Kurosaki kun... si quieres –trato de llamar su atención-. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

— Vamos Inoue, pide lo que quieras –informo Ichigo, quien ya se había sentado de forma despreocupada en una de las mesas-.

— Parece que estamos en una cita –contesto alegremente la chica-

— ¡No digas esas cosas! –exclamo-. Luego me pagaras lo que te estás comiendo, ni creas que es de gratis -comento Ichigo mientras volteaba su cara haciéndose el enojado, queriendo esconder su sonrojo-

Orihime empezó a comer, mientras Ichigo solo veía a la gente pasar. Ella se percato del sonrojo diminuto que torpemente trataba de esconder el joven con su actitud fiera, Orihime rio al comprender que de cierta forma él estaba más nervioso que ella misma, volvió a sonreír con cierta amargura al darse cuenta que era inmensamente feliz al estar con el joven de mirada fiera; aunque, no fuera como ella quería que fuera, comprendió que de cierta manera, el temor que se agolpaba en su corazón era el de poder expresar sus sentimientos, y como consecuencia obtuviera en alejamiento del joven.

"_No quiero eso",_ se dijo.

Orihime tomo un poco de jugo, ella preferiría el silencio antes que su perdida, sin percatarse, la comida había terminado, ambos salieron del local.

Caminaron sin decir palabra alguna, Ichigo sabía que Orihime no era muy callada, o por lo menos eso suponía.

El joven peli naranja había salido a caminar ese día para relajarse un poco, él al verla por la calle pudo percatarse de lo distraída, cansada y nervios, por eso sin saberlo había terminado invitándola a comer. Él sabía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ¿no?, porque pese ella era su amiga.

— Hay algo que deseas decirme -hablo Ichigo con tono de preocupación-

— ¿¡Eh!?-dijo sorprendida Orihime-

— Urahara me contó lo que te dijo

— Yo… -susurro nerviosa-

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? -pregunto Ichigo mientras ponía sus manos encima de su cabeza con ademan despreocupado-

— No lo sé –respondió cabizbaja- Yo, simplemente no lo se

— Creo que es mejor a si –comento él-. De ahora en adelante los enemigos serán mucho más fuertes y crueles... de alguna forma – el joven se cayó unos segundos-

— Piensas, ¿Qué soy una inútil? –Pregunto de repente la chica-. A decir verdad yo –las lágrimas empezaron a correr-

— ¡No llores! –Hablo Ichigo un poco sorprendido-

Ichigo empezó un movimiento loco con las manos, mientras la gente les observaba.

— No. No pienso eso, yo prefiero que no estés en la pelea –informó con cierto nerviosismo- A si estaré más tranquilo –el joven Kurosaki se rasco la mejilla mientras desviaba la mirada para el pequeño parque-

— Kurosaki kun –dijo sorprendida-

Ella levanto sus ojos para toparse con la mirada huraña de Ichigo. ¿Eso quería decir que ella era importante para él? La cuidaba, ¿por qué tal vez... él?

— ¿Kurosaki kun?

— Inoue –hablo Ichigo más serio de lo normal- Es verdad. Eres muy importante para mí, porque… -el joven poso sus manos en los hombros de la joven. Y por unos instantes el corazón de Orihime empezó a latir rápidamente, se sonrojo-.

— ¿Soy...? –pregunto nerviosa-

— Eres...eres una importante amiga –dijo al final Ichigo antes de darle una minúscula sonrisa-

— ¿¡Amiga!? -repitió Orihime con sorpresa-

Ella era eso para él... Solo una amiga. ¿Eso quería decir que no la quería como ella imaginaba? ¿¡Él la cuidaba por ser una amiga!? Orihime sintió que algo dentro de ella se había roto. ¿Que era? ¿¡Qué!?

— Oh, gracias Kurosaki kun –hablo con lentitud mientras torpemente se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Ella no debía llorar. No ahora. No enfrente de él- Bueno me tengo que ir, debo hacer los deberes sino Tatsuki chan se enojara conmigo –informo Orihime antes de darle la espalda a Ichigo-. Gracias –dijo antes de salir presurosa del lugar-. Nos vemos Kurosaki kun -grito desde la esquina. Ichigo solo sonrió.

— ¿Tenías una cita? -pregunto alguien detrás del joven-

— ¿¡Que mierda!? -respondió sonrojado- ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Como esta ella? –volvió a preguntar-

— Supongo que está bien

— Estabas preocupado por ella, ¿no? –Le dijo mientras le sonreía pillinamente-

— ¿¡QUE!? ¡¡No!!

— Que cara tan idiota pones, Ichigo –solo se escucho una gran carcajada-

— ¡¡Cállate Rukia!! -exclamo con enojo Ichigo-

— Ja aja j aja tú cara –reía Rukia mientras se tocaba su estomago- ja jajá mírala —le dijo mientras señalaba la ventana a su lado donde se reflejaban ambos jóvenes-

— ¡Eres una odiosa! –Exclamo mientras empezaba a correr por la calle-

Las nubes se tornaron grises, las pequeñas gotas aparecían en sus caras.

**00ooo000ooo00**

Orihime corría sin dirección. La tremenda lluvia caía sin cesar, su ropa se encontraba completamente mojada.

Corría. Corría. Corría. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar.

Dolía.

Algo en el pecho le dolía mucho. _"¿¡Qué era!? ¿¡QUE!?",_ se pregunto nueva mente.

Y por primera vez, ella quiso olvidar, perderse, y no recordar el inmenso dolor.

¿Cuánto más debía correr para olvidar ese dolor que le carcomía el alma? Volvió a apresurar el paso, su vista se torno borrosa tanto por la lluvia como por sus lágrimas.

Y de repente, sin saber, resbalo con una pequeña piedra, ella trato de ponerse de pie torpemente, no lo logro, se quedo sentada en suelo sucio sintiendo la lluvia correr por su cara.

Aquella lluvia se confundía con sus lágrimas, con su dolor, con su pena, ¿Que más le podía ocurrir en ese día? Ella apretó mas los ojos queriendo poder olvidarse de donde estaba.

Ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto que una nítida sombra se había posado por encima de aquellos juegos infantiles que se encontraban a mitad de parque.

— Los sentimientos humanos son patéticos –dijo una voz hueca-

— ¿¡Tú!? -dijo con sorpresa la joven mientras posaba su vista en aquel sujeto. Aquel sujeto que tenía la mirada más fría que recordaba haber visto en toda su vida. A ese hombre ya lo conocía. Orihime cerró por unos segundos sus ojos antes de abrirlos con sorpresa. Ese sujeto era un era Hollow de Aizen. Ese sujeto había atacado una vez a Kurosaki kun y Chat- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? –Alcanzo a preguntar con miedo-

— Pobre humana –le hablo mientras le miraba sin ningún gesto-

— Satenkasshon –resonó en aquel parque, Orihime se puso de pie con dificultad –

— ¿Piensas pelear conmigo?, -pregunto al tiempo que sacaba una mano de su bolsillo-, no podrías, eres basura para mí…

— Yo, yo no -ella empezó a tiritar. No sabía si era de frio de ese momento o por miedo que ese sujeto le hacía sentir-

— ¿Miedo? –le dijo, antes de señalarla con su dedo-. Vendrás conmigo

Orihime cerró los ojos, esperando el ataque. Él hollow se movió a mucha velocidad, que cuando la chica abrió los ojos este ya se encontraba detrás de ella. ¿¡El había atravesado su defensa con tan poco esfuerzo!? ¿¡Acaso!? ¿¡Acaso era tan débil!? Y sin saber, nueva mente las lágrimas empezaron a salir por aquellos ojos.

— ¿Me mataras? –Pregunto Orihime con miedo en su voz-

— Por mi lo haría, pero, simplemente mi misión es otra cosa...-le dijo con voz pasiva-

— ¿Misión? –Repitió con sorpresa la joven-

— No debo darte una explicación, solo duerme. No quiero que me causes problemas –con un súbito movimiento se coloco detrás de la chica, y con uno mas rápido le dio un golpe haciéndola caer-

— Kurosaki... kun -susurro la joven y sin más su mundo se volvió negro. Ella se había desmayado-.

— El nombre de ese shinigami –dijo antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y desaparecer en la puerta de lo vacios-.

**00ooo000ooo00**

La oscuridad era densa. Le dolía la cabeza. Pensó por un momento que todo aquello había sido un sueño, que aquel hollow de mirada fría en realidad nunca había estado esperándola, que tan pronto abriera los ojos vería su despertador anunciándole que era hora de ir al colegio.

Una sombra borrosa diciéndole algo era lo único que veía. ¿Lo conocía?, ella no lo sabía, trato torpemente de poder preguntar algo, pero, simplemente su voz no salía. Y entonces, escucho un solo nombre...

— Ulquiorra –dijo aquel sujeto de rostro borroso- Buen trabajo...

— Ul... qui... orra –susurro Orihime con acento perdido. Él joven de blanca piel le miro con intensidad, ella se estremeció-

— Puedes retirarte –volvió a decir el otro sujeto-

— Como usted ordene Aizen sama -él hollow hizo un ademan de respeto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se perdía por aquel pasillo oscuro-

— ¿Para qué han traído aquí? -pregunto con temor Orihime, al tiempo que con sus manos tomaba la frazada de manera protectora. Aizen se acerco a ella.-

— Eres interesante mujer, demasiado interesante –dijo Aizen de manera hipotónica. Aizen se acerco a ella susurrándole a su oído: "además de hermosa". La chica solo atino a sonrojarse-. Servirás a mi propósito –le volvió a decir con un sonrisa en sus labios- Ahora duerme...

Aizen se le acerco de nueva cuenta, romo entre sus manos el rostro. Ella le miro con temor, sus parpados nueva mente se empezaron a sentir pesados y cansados. Orihime empezó a sentir como poco a poco sus fuerzas la dejaban, ¿Que harían con ella? Era pregunta que se aparecía en esos momentos. Ella no lo sabía. Tenía miedo. En definitiva tenía mucho miedo...

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Nuevamente gracias por sus review, espero pronto subir el capitulo siguiente….**

**Jane**

**Atte.**

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi, Hime-chan ttebayo"**


	3. Olvido

**Hola. Hola, aquí el tercer capítulo de este fanfic. Disculpen la tardanza, pero jajaja me había lastimado el brazo; eso pasa cuando se duerme en una sola posición. Jojojo pero ya estoy bien, y espero que la inspiración no se me vaya, vale cuídense.**

**Este fanfic esta dedicado al grupo de Chicas de Fan Club UlquiorraxOrihime de BleachsSp.**

**Este fic lo dedico a mi madre que es mi mejor apoyo.**

**Recuerden que Bleach es obra de Kubo Tite, yo solo uso a sus personajes para escribir tonteras**

**00ooo000ooo00**

**Capitulo Dos:**

**Olvido**

**00ooo000ooo00**

Imágenes pasaban a toda velocidad por su mente. Cuantas más imágenes se le presentaban más recuerdos empezaba a olvidar. La soledad en su mente, era mucho mayor cada instante. Las personas. Los rostros. Los nombres, para ella era como si hubiera sido un extraño sueño.

Los recuerdos, y el hecho de recordar. Esas dos palabras eran borradas de su mente.

Amor. Sentimientos. Humanidad. Orihime apretó mas sus ojos, y comprendió que se perdía entre algo negro y blanco.

**00ooo000ooo000**

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía que las fuerzas que antes le habían dejado ahora regresaban, escucho que alguien le llamaba... _"¿De quién era esa voz?",_ se pregunto. Con dificultad se paró de aquella mullida cama, esperando poder dejar de lado aquel terrible dolor de cabeza.

― Orihime _chan_, despierta…-le dijo aquel hombre de ojos marrones. Su vestimenta blanca le hacía ver más resplandeciente. Ella le miro un poco confusa, pero al ver la sonrisa cálida hacia su persona, solo atino a encarar una de sus cejas con dificultad-. Orihime chan, has despertado –hablo antes de abrazarla. Ella supuso que debía conocerla por la forma de hablarle-

― ¿Orihime? -respondió ella con duda-. ¿Quién es Orihime?

― Tú eres Orihime… –le dijo- Yo soy Aizen, soy tu hermano mayor –informo antes de separarse para mirarla directamente a los ojos-. Pensé que esos _Shinigamis_ acabarían contigo –volvió a decir con tono preocupado-

― _¿Shinigamis?_ ¿Hermano mayor? –Cuestiono ella -. Tú eres mi hermano mayor –Orihime le miro con detenimiento-

No entendía nada. No recordaba rostros. No recordaba su calor. No conocía su olor. Orihime se apretó con cierta fuerza la cien de su cabeza. _"¡Maldito dolor!",_ pensó.

― A si es, Orihime –dijo él-. Me alegro que estés bien, no soportaría perderte

― Yo –respondió con confusa por ese abrazo-. Lo siento, no era mi intención -dijo apenada-, lo lamento hermano –hablo con pesadez. Se apretó con más fuerza la cabeza.

Y sin querer se coló en su nariz un olor a colonia. Un color naranja. Unos ojos fieros. Un agradable calor. Inundaron sus sentidos, y sin saber un nombre salió de sus labios- Kuro-saki kun –dijo ella- ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién es Kurosaki kun? –alcanzo a preguntar con voz nerviosa-

"_Todavía recuerda el nombre de ese Shinigami. Parece que podre usar ese sentimiento para destruirles",_ pensó Aizen.

― ¿Kurosaki? –repitió el- Bueno es el... –Aizen cayó por unos instantes-. Es el _shinigami _que te quiso eliminar

― Entiendo….-dijo ella con tristeza-. Estoy cansada hermano, ¿Podría descansar? –pregunto al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cama. Ella se volvió a tocar la cabeza. _"¡Maldito dolor que no desparece!",_ se dijo.

Cerró los ojos que extrañamente se le hacía tan pesados, justo como su cuerpo y una extraña sensación de opresión le llegaban.

Aizen le acaricio la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación. Sonrió, al saber que había triunfado en el primer paso de su plan.

― Aizen _taichou_ -le llamo un joven de cabellos morados y ojos como gato- valla que le gusta jugar con los recuerdo de otros, ¿no? –El joven sonrió de manera maliciosa-

― Gin –Dijo Aizen-. Lo mismo podría decir –Aizen empezó a avanzar con lentitud seguido por su sub-capitán-. Lo más probable es que tarde o temprano hare que ella se deshaga de sus propios amigos, será interesante ver cómo es que van reaccionar la sociedad de almas ante esto…

― Solo espero que esto no nos traiga problemas –término de decir Gin antes de darle la espalda a Aizen y dirigirse al pasillo contrario. Aizen solo volvió a sonreír al saber que eso era lo interesante del asunto

**00ooo000ooo00**

Dos Hollows caminaban en los pasillos blancos y fríos del castillo de las Noches. Uno de ellos era de una gran tamaño en comparación con el otro que parecía frágil y pequeño… El silencio fue quebrantado por la voz socarrona del mayor.

― ¿Para qué Aizen _sama_ mando a traer a esa humana, Ulquiorra? –Pregunto curioso el hollow de piel morena-

― No lo sé Yammy, es algo que no nos concierne Aizen _sama_ sabe lo que hace –contesto el de piel blanca-

― A un a si quiero ¡despedazarla!, por culpa de ella no pude terminar de comer bien –dijo Yammy con odio en su voz- ¡Malditos humanos!

― Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices. –comento Ulquiorra. Yammy gruño con odio ante esas palabras. Le miro disimuladamente con cierto odio-.

― Gin _sama_-dijo Ulquiorra-

― Ulquiorra, -el sub-capitán ensancho su sonrisa al ver la mirada intensa de Ulquiorra sobre si mismo-. Aizen _sama _quiere que vayas por la humana y la lleves al consejo

― Parece que te han puesto como niñero –comento Yammy con tono burlón-

― Entendido -hablo con el con esa pasividad y frialdad en su cara el joven de ojos verdes-

― No deberías decir eso Yammy san –dijo a forma de regaño. Yammy le miro sin inmutarse- Ulquiorra te podría matar –termino de decir con una sonrisa en sus labios. Yammy solo bufo molesto como respuesta. Ulquiorra se perdió por un pasillo ante los ojos de los dos hombres-

**00ooo000ooo00**

Los pasos huecos resonaron por entre aquella oscuridad. Ulquiorra camino con lentitud y pasividad antes de detenerse enfrente de la habitación donde Aizen _sama_ tenia a la humana.

Él no comprendía del todo que era lo que su líder-amo buscaba con secuestrar a esa joven de mirada dulce. Él reconocía que la mujer-humana tenia poderes que no se encontraban en cualquier lado, pero, aun si, no captaba la idea de tenerla en las noches. ¿Acaso Aizen sama, necesitaba una as bajo la manga para la guerra que se aproximaba?

Ulquiorra no lo sabía, y sinceramente, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Él obedecería a Aizen y punto. El joven de verdes ojos toco la puerta con cierta fuerza. El silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Volvió a tocar, pero no obtuvo respuesta de nuevo. Decido a retirarse se dio la vuelta, sin embargo antes de dar el primer paso para perderse en aquellos pasillos fríos, estoicos y silenciosos, una voz gentil resonó por el lugar...

― Ulquiorra -llamo Orihime-

"_Esa voz", _se dijo...

― ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre, mujer? –cuestiono con cierto recelo al tiempo que posaba sus ojos verdes en los de la joven.

― ¿¡Eh!? –Dejo salir por los nervios-. Pues, no lo sé –dijo con cierto aire infantil- Ese nombre, ¿no lo debería recordar? -pregunto con suma inocencia mientras se rascaba la cabeza tontamente-

― Aizen _sama_ quiere que vayas a la sala de… -Ulquiorra guardo silencio al ver que la joven empezaba a descubrir su cuerpo- deberías decirme que me retire –inquirió-

― Je je –rio torpemente-. Si es verdad, perdón, ¿te puedes retirar? –le dijo-

Él joven salió de la habitación, para después parase afuera de la puerta a la espera de la joven mujer.

― ¡No, no tardo Ulquiorra!- grito la joven desde adentro. Unos minutos después, la chica salió con la vestimenta típica que la mayoría de los hollow llevaban puestos-. ¡Lista! –exclamo enérgicamente―

Ulquiorra la ignoro empezando a caminar con pasividad por el pasillo

― Que oscuro, me da un poco de miedo –comento Orihime mientras se colocaba al lado de Ulquiorra-. ¿A donde dijiste que me llevas? Por cierto el nombre de Ulquiorra es muy largo, siento que se me olvidara. –hablo rápidamente- . Te diré, ¡Ulqui-chan! –grito enérgicamente-. ¿Qué te parece?

Ulquiorra guardo silencio. Siguió con paso lento y tranquilo, pensado una y otra vez que la presencia de la mujer humana, simplemente le era irrelevante, y hasta cierto punto un poco molesta. Ella parloteaba mucho, cosa que odiaba en sobremanera. _"¿Todas las mujeres serán de esta forma?",_ se pregunto a sí mismo. Se detuvo unos segundo antes de dejar salir de su boca una orden:

― Puedes callarte, haces demasiado ruido –ordeno él-

-¡Eso me dolió!– exclamo Orihime al pegarse con su espalda-

― Humana –Ulquiorra se volteo a verla de nueva cuenta-

― ¿Humana?, ¿Que es una humana? -pregunto curiosa Orihime-

― Démonos prisa –ordeno Ulquiorra. Comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta-. A Aizen _sama_ no le gusta esperar...

**00ooo000ooo00**

Una gran mesa con tazas de té encima de ella sobresalía en la habitación completamente blanca. Grandes y majestuosas sillas adornaban el lugar. Grandes y majestuosas sillas que eran ocupadas por todas las 12 espadas más fuertes.

― ¿Aizen _sama_ para que trajo a esa humana? –pregunto un curioso y arrogante Luppy-No se ve tan fuerte, y no creo que lo sea

― Nos ayudara mucho, -comento él-, y si es posible... Ella se deshará de aquellos humanos que se hacen decir sus amigos –comento Aizen con una sonrisa educada-

― Pero, no cree que nos traicione al fin y al cabo ella es uno de ellos, ¿no? –Luppy sonrió con malicia-

― Eso lo probaremos, Luppy chan. Veremos si funciono el lavado de cerebro –dijo antes de tomar un poco del liquido caliente de su tasa-. Sus poderes nos ayudaran, y posiblemente –Aizen guardo silencio a ver a Ulquiorra llegar junto con la joven que observaba todo con asombro. Yammy solo de dejo caer en sus lugar sin educación-

― Esto es, ¿hermano?- le llamo curiosa al ver que todo mundo le observaba-

― Adelante Orihime. Está bien, ellos son amigos, no te esfuerces por recordarlos... No por el momento –Aizen le ofreció una silla, ella se sentó con nervios al seguir sintiendo todas las mirada aun en su persona- Por el momento, deseo pedirte que uses tus poderes para que cures el brazo de Yammy, ¿Podrás hacerlo? –Pregunto-

― Lo intentare –dijo ella al tiempo que se ponía de pie para acercarse a Yammy- ¡Soutenkishun! –una luz brillante se dejo ver-

El poder de Orihime no era sorprende para los _Arrankars _presentes, pero, todos debían admitir que ninguno de ellos podía curarse a sí mismo. Cosa que era realmente era frustrante para algunos. Por lo menos, la humana no era tan débil, pensaron algunos.

― Bien hecho hu… -Exclamo Yammy pero no término por que Aizen hablo-

― Bien hecho Orihime. Recuerda que eres uno de nosotros. No lo olvides jamás. Ahora quiero que observes –la Aizen dio una señal con su mano antes de dejarse ver en gran mesa un holograma. Un joven con lentes. Un joven moreno. Una chica con espada blanca. Escenas de batallas. Y luego Sangre. Orihime observo todo sin inmutarse, y sin ninguna muestra de que reconocía los rostros de esa persona.

"_El lavado funciono mejor de lo que pensé", _se dijo Aizen a si mismo

Orihime parpadeo unos instantes al ver el último rostro del holograma. Un joven de cabellos naranjas. Unos ojos fieros y una actitud retadora, hicieron que por alguna extraña razón la joven palideciera.

― Hermano ese _shinigami_ –la joven miro a su supuesto hermano-. ¿Lo conozco?

― Sí, es el shinigami que quiso eliminarte –contesto Aizen-

― Oh, comprendo-dijo con voz apagada-

La joven sintió que su corazón se estrujaba en sobremanera. Sin saber, se llevo una de sus manos a su cien. _"¡Maldito dolor!"_. Orihime se palpo el rostro al sentir sus mejillas inundadas de agua- ¿Qué es esto? –le pregunto a Aizen-

― Son lagrimas –le dijo- Será mejor que descanses –ordeno-

Orihime asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Todos guardaron silencio. Aizen sonrió.

― Creo que intensificare la técnica de borrado de memoria.

― ¿Cree que haya recordado, Aizen _taichou_? –Pregunto el capitán de aspecto afro-

― No creo, pero, se dice que aunque la memoria olvide el cuerpo recuerda. Ulquiorra -llamo Aizen-

― Dígame Aizen _sama _

― Quiero que la entrenes. Quiero que ella se encargué de sus amigos –informo-. Solo no la mates, ¿entendido?

― Como usted diga Aizen _sama _–respondió él. Ulquiorra hizo un ademan de respeto antes de retirarse-

**00ooo000ooo00**

Ella se miro al espejo, toco su cara, sus hombros, sus senos, junto cuando toco su cabello, nuevamente las "lagrimas" salieron de sus ojos. Sonrió. ¿¡Que era esa emoción de calidez al tocarse sus cabellos naranjas!? No comprendía. No entendía. No llegaba a captar lo que eran esas sensaciones. De alguna forma eso le molesto.

"_¡Me confunden y las odio por eso!",_ se dijo, tan sumergida se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no noto que había alguien de nueva cuenta en su habitación, alzo su mirada con sorpresa al ver al joven Ulquiorra observándole detenidamente. Se sonrojo. Al ver que su cara estoica, su rostro pasivo y su cuerpo bien delineado le hacían verse atractivo. Su rostro frió le pareció intimidante. ¿¡Que era esa sensación de nervios en su cuerpo!? ¿¡Que era ese estrujamiento en su estomago? ¿¡De donde le conocía!? ¿¡Que era!? ¿¡Que!?

― Mañana nos vemos en la sala 3 -Dijo con voz de orden-

― Sí, -contesto nerviosa al ver como se salía de su habitación- Ulquiorra-susurro-. ¿De dónde nos conocemos? ¿Quién eres? –Se pregunto antes de dejarse caer en su mullida cama-

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Bueno gracias a mis primeros 3 comentarios que me han dejado de verdad muchas gracias, jajaja.**

**Pienso que, el fanfic se centrara en la manera de ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Orihime y Ulquiorra. Me pregunto, que diría Ichigo cuando se entere que Inoue está con Aizen.**

**Gabe logan. Diana. Ashe. Este capítulo va para ustedes.**


	4. Atracción

**Antes que nada, ¡perdonen por el retraso de este Capitulo! Lo siento pensé que no les había gustado pero parece que me equivoque, a si que a todas esas chicas que me pidieron que siguiera, pues aquí el 4 Capitulo. **

**Jajaja disfruten.**

**Este fic lo dedico a mi madre que es mi mejor apoyo.**

**Este fic lo dedico al fan club de UlquixOrihime de BleachSp**

**Derechos reservados para su creado Kubo Tite**

**00ooo000ooo00**

**Capitulo Tres:**

**Atracción**

**00ooo000ooo00**

La joven de cabellos naranjas se encontraba en una habitación oscura y sumamente grande.

La noche había pasado rápidamente, ella abrió perezosamente los ojos, supuso que ya era de día. Se levanto rápidamente y se ducho, se cambio y salió corriendo a buscar la susodicha sala tres.

Ella camino temerosa por aquellos pasillos blancos y fríos. Camino a la derecha luego a la izquierda dio vuelta y vio la sala.

― Ulquiorra, ¿Estás aquí? ―pregunto Orihime con temor-

― Has llegado tarde -dijo estoico-

― Es que no encontraba la sala, y nadie me quiso traer dicen que es por mi olor

― Desvístete -le ordeno a la chica-

― ¿¡Qué!? –Exclamo toda roja-

― Solo ponte esto –le ordeno Ulquiorra mientras le daba unas ropas diferentes a las blancas que usaban regularmente-

― Estas bien –respondió ella mientras respiraba con normalidad-. Pensé que eras un pervertido –dijo-

Ulquiorra le miro sin decir una sola palabra. _"¿¡Pervertido!?", _ pensó para si. ¡Vaya humana que le había sido encargado!

Un día se convirtió en una semana, poco a poco Orihime se acostumbraba a lo frio que era su nuevo sensei, cada día Ulquiorra le producía mas curiosidad que cualquier otro Hollow.

Orihime sabia que cada día que pasaba a su lado aprendía algo nuevo al mismo tiempo que con cada día el sonrojo aparecía cada vez que él le miraba sin emoción alguna.

**00ooo000ooo00**

― ¡Rukia! –se dejo escuchar un grito por toda cuidad de Karakura-

― ¿Por qué gritas Ichigo? ―respondió la chica de ojos azules que se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor tomando té-

― ¿¡Como que por qué grito!? ¿¡Que significa esto!? -señalo una de sus playeras con un dibujo del conejito preferido de Rukia-. ¡Explícate!-grito nueva mente con una vena en su cabeza-

― Pues es un dibujo que no ves –contesto de forma tranquila mientras daba un sorbo a su té-

― ¡_Temee_!, deja a mi _nee chan_ en paz –exclamo Kon con emoción-. Eso es una obra de arte –añadió mientras se aventaba para ser abrazado por Rukia cosa que nunca logro-

― ¡_Kuso!_ ¿¡Por qué no rayas un cuaderno en lugar de mis playeras!? ¿¡EH!? -Rukia volvió a tomar otro sorbo de té-

― Deberías darte prisa en terminar las labores escolares en lugar de preocuparte una estúpida playera -respondió Rukia mientras usaba a Kon como tapete-

― ¡_Kuso!_ ¿¡Por qué me recuerdas eso!? -Ichigo tomo la playera rayoneada mientras salía corriendo en dirección de su habitación a terminar la susodicha tarea-

**00ooo000ooo00**

Dos semanas había pasado desde que Orihime estaba siendo entrenada por aquel joven de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Ella noto que poco a poco aquel dolor que estaba enterrado en su pecho empezaba a desaparecer, al igual que aquellos dolores de cabeza. Orihime miro de nueva cuenta a Ulquiorra, este se encontraba de pie con sus manos metidas en cada uno de sus bolsillos mirando hacia una pequeña ventana. Ella cerró los ojos y exhalo aire en un largo suspiro cansado.

― Ulquiorra -llamo la voz-

― Aizen _sama _- dijo Ulquiorra –

― _Nii san_ –exclamo alegre Orihime-

― ¿Por qué no vas a comer algo que hizo nuestro _Cheffy_ especialmente para ti? –le dijo Aizen con voz suave-

― ¡Hai!-grito emocionada Orihime mientras desaparecía por la puerta-

― Como va con su entrenamiento –pregunto interesado Aizen-

― La mujer de nombre Inoue Orihime está dando buenos resultados

― Me parece que veremos si realmente ella nos servirá. ¡Gin! –Llamo Aizen-

― Dígame Aizen taichou

― Prepara la entrada al mundo humano, veremos que hará Orihime ante la mirada de sus amigos

― Como usted diga…-contesto Gin-

― Ulquiorra

― Si Aizen sama

― Si ella llega a recordar, mátala

― Como usted diga

**00ooo000ooo00**

El día había llegado. No solo habían enviado a varios hollows al ataque. La cuestión misión era llamar la atención de Ichigo y compañía.

PUM.

PUM.

PUM.

Resonó no muy lejos de la casa Kurosaki. Dos jóvenes corrían todo lo que podían, Ichigo con una cachetada muy roja en su mejilla y Rukia con una vena. Ichigo recordó lo que había pasado hace unos momentos

**00ooo000ooo00**

― Ichigo has ¿sentido? –Pregunto Rukia-

― ¿¡Qué demonios!? -exclamo con enojo Ichigo mientras se cubría con una toalla-

― A lo siento, yo no -trato de disculparse Rukia toda roja-

― Eres una pervertida Rukia -dijo Ichigo mientras la señalaba acusadoramente-, mira que espiarme mientras me baño

― Te equivocas, esa no era la intención, además eso es lo de menos los Hollows, ¡Atacan! –Grito la chica-

― ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? - contesto él mientras se ponía de pie muy rápidamente haciendo que la toalla se le cayera-

― ¡Idiota! -añadió Rukia mientras le daba una cachetada. Logrando dejar a Ichigo con ojos de remolino y haciendo burbujitas desmallado en la tina del baño-

**00ooo000ooo00**

― ¿¡Donde se encuentran!? –Exclamo Ichigo-

― En la parte norte, en el parque –respondió Rukia con su celular en mano-

― Bien me encargare de todo eso rápidamente, todavía tengo deberes

― Ichigo, ¿No has hablado con Orihime  
? -pregunto con curiosidad la joven Kuchiki-

― No la he visto

― Y, ¿Por qué no le has hablado por teléfono  
?

― Ya te dije que es porque, es muy complicado - contesto cansado mientras se revolvía el cabello-. Olvídalo

― Como quieras -los pequeños _hollows_ eran destruidos por ellos dos sin problemas, sin embargo cuando habían terminado una puerta se abrió-. No puede ser

― ¿Eso...es?-dijo Ichigo son sorpresa-

― Si Kurosaki, es una puerta de los Hollows –respondió Ishida con aire de inteligente-

― ¿¡Cuando has llegado aquí Ishida!? -grito Ichigo-

― Llegue hace unos momentos, junto con Chat -señalo al moreno-

― Tú también Chat

― Ha - contestó tan estoico como siempre-

De la puerta salieron varias 4 sombras que tomaron diferentes direcciones.

― Será mejor separarnos -sugirió Rukia-

― Creo que Kuchiki _san_ tiene razón, yo y Chat iremos por allá –señalando una calle –

― Entonces tomaremos el lado contrario, ¡vamos Rukia! ―ordeno el peli naranja―

― Si -sin más los 4 amigos se separaron-

**00ooo000ooo00**

― Con que este es mundo, ¿Es el mundo humano? -pregunto uno de los Hollow con una gran trenza anaranjada-

― Huele a muchas almas, sabrosas y suculentas – dijo Yammy mientras empezaba a absorber las almas de los humanos-

― No creo que sea correcto llamar la atención Yammy san -dijo de nuevo aquel Hollow

― Jaja ―rio―. Eso es lo mejor a si esos estúpidos Shinigamis vendrán más rápido

― Será mejor que dejes de hacer eso hollow -reclamo Ishida con su gran arco de Quincy-

― Mira que tenemos aquí a una basura-hablo Yammy con prepotencia-

― ¿¡A quien le dices basura!? Para tu información un Quinsy no es basura –reclamo Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes con la mano dándole un aire de sabelotodo- Chat _kun_ encárgate del otro, yo me encargo de este, ―le dijo. Mientras la pelea en el otro lado, era sumamente interesante. Ichigo peleaba con uno de ellos, Rukia solo observaba junto con otro de los arrankar. Ichigo se deshizo de su oponente muy fácilmente.

― Valla no pensé que un humano tuviera esos poderes

― ¿¡Tú!?-exclamo sorprendido Ichigo-

― No tengo más remedio que encargarme de ustedes dos -el _Hollows _de piel blanca desenvolvió su espada, la lucha era sumamente pareja sin embargo ichigo en todo ese tiempo había estado entrenando sus propios poderes, y a un a si eso no le bastaba-. Vaya eres bueno –le dijo el hollow-

― Lo mismo digo -respondió agitado Ichigo-

― Sin embargo no duraras mucho

Rukia solo observaba con detenimiento buscando un buen momento para atacar, sabia que a ichigo se le acabarían sus fuerzas ya todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a ese tipo de poderes. Noto una abertura y en ese momento uso su técnica.

― Danza blanca -una parte de Ulquiorra quedo congelado- ¡Ichigo ahora! –Le grito Rukia-

― Si - dijo Ichigo mientras llamaba a su _zanpakutou _al segundo nivel-. _Getsuga Tenshou_ - Ichigo aventó su ataque al joven de piel blanca, sin embargo una barrera repelo su ataque-. No puede ser.-otro arrakar hacia su aparición, era una mujer por el pelo largo que le colgaba en una cola, sin embargo el rostro no se podía ver, ya que esta llevaba una pequeña mascara-

― A eso se le llama trampa.-dijo con una voz suave-. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que sean dos contra uno

― No te metas, esta es mi pelea –dijo tan tranquilamente Ulquiorra mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre escurría por su mano a un a si rompió el hielo-

― Lo siento, pero te han lastimado, y -trato de excusarse aquella _hollow_-

― Continuemos donde nos quedamos -dijo blandiendo su espada Ulquiorra-

― Ichigo -corrió para ayudarlo, pero la joven recién llegada se interpuso-

― No creo que sea buena idea, cuando él se enoja da miedo, por eso no hay que meternos

― No seré condescendiente contigo -dijo desafiante Rukia-

― Lo mismo digo -respondió la joven. Rukia se lanzo a su contrincante-

― Danza blanca -dijo Kuchiki-

― Lo repelo -contesto la otra chica. Una luz apareció mientras repelía el ataque-

― ¿¡Tú!? ¿¡Ese poder!? -hablo con asombro Rukia-

― Espero que no molestes, pero debo matarte -dijo amablemente la joven _hollow―_

Mientras con ichigo la lucha no era menos difícil, sin embargo al ver como estaba a punto de matar a Rukia, se lanzo lo más rápido que pudo para ayudarla…

― Desaparece -dijo con voz firme la joven de cabellos largos. Rukia solo cerró los ojos, una luz producida por el poder de la joven inundo todo-

― ¡Mierda!, eres muy problemática -le dijo Ichigo mientras la cargaba y la ponía a un lado de él-

― ¡Kisama yo podía con ella! ¡No tenias que salvarme! –Decía sonrojada Rukia-

― Pues eso no es lo que veía, te estaba dando una paliza -respondió con arrogancia-

― Lo mismo diría de ti -dijo Rukia quien levanto la mirada y vio a la joven parada arriba en el cielo-. Ichigo ese poder

― Lo notaste, esa energía me es familiar -la joven mantenía la cabeza agallada logrando tapar sus ojos, pequeños pedazos de mascaras caían-. No puede ser –exclamo Rukia-

― ¿¿¡¡¡INOUE!!!??-grito Ichigo con sorpresa-

― Ustedes dos -dijo con odio en su mirada-, los desapareceré

― Inoue, somos nosotros, Rukia –se señalo a sí misma-. E ichigo –grito mientras ahora lo señalaba a él. Orihime se preparo de nuevo para repetir el ataque y se lanzo. Ichigo se interpuso antes que llegara a donde se encontraban-

― Inoue, ¿Qué pasa contigo? -pregunto Ichigo-

― ¿¡Inoue!?¿¡Quién es Inoue!? _Shinigami_ –pregunto ahora la chica-

― Inoue soy yo Ichigo. ¡Kurosaki Ichigo! -grito con desesperación-

― Kurosaki - repitió Orihime mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza. Ichigo acerco su mano para ponerla en la cabeza de ella pero Orihime la quito con brusquedad―. ¡No me toques! –Exclamo con temor la chica-¡Ulquiorra! -grito temblorosa Orihime-. Sácame de aquí

― Eso es todo por hoy -dijo Ulquiorra mientras tomaba a Orihime entre sus brazos. La chica noto la sangre que goteaba de uno de sus brazos. La puerta del hueco mundo se empezó a abrir. Orihime dijo antes de que se cerrase la puerta al joven peli naranja-

― La próxima vez que no encontremos shinigami –hablo con voz pausada mientras una mirada maliciosa aparecía en sus ojos-. Te matare

La joven desaparecía junto con el Hollow mientras que en los corazones de los dos shinigamis había una sola pregunta.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Bueno de nuevo mil disculpas por el retraso, lo que pasa es que la escuela, y luego el otro fic que tengo, dios y aparte que se me fue la inspiración, bueno ya sabrán, como dije espero ponerlo cada semana o si no por lo mucho cada 2 semanas. Bueno cuídense. Y de nuevo gracias por leerlo.**


	5. Pasión

**Lo siento, llegue tarde, pero, las tarea es mucha y el tiempo es poco, espero y les guste este Capítulo.**

**Fan Fic dedicado a las chicas del Fan Club UlquiorraxOrihime de BleachSp.**

**Este fic lo dedico a mi madre que es mi mejor apoyo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del gran Kubo Tite. A quien le doy las infinitas gracias por crear a seres tan bellos como Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Byakuya y una gran lista...**

**00ooo000ooo00**

**Capitulo Cuatro:**

**Pasión**

**00ooo000ooo00**

La habitación estaba completamente oscura. Logro sentir una gran tibieza en sus manos. No comprendía de todo del por qué esa calidez le producía una sensación tranquilidad, quería suponer que, era se calor que poco a poco la curación expandía, signo de que las curaciones estaban haciendo efecto. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente ante ese sentimiento extraño.

Sus ojos se abrieron imprescindiblemente ante el hecho de encontrase con la humana, esta se encontraba dormida, sosteniéndole la mano con fuerza. Él se incorporo de manera lenta antes de poder logar sentarse.

―Ulquiorra -dijo la joven de pronto entre sueños-

Ulquiorra le miro sorprendido. ¿¡Como era posible que esa mujer estuviera con él!? Si al fin y al cabo él le había secuestrado, ¿no? ¿¡Por qué cuando el joven shinigami de pelo naranja la iba a tocar, algo en el se encendió!?

Era verdad lo que pensaban las demás espada, el hecho de que no le gustaba que nadie tuviese contacto con esa mujer.

"_Esa mujer"_, se dijo a si mismo.

Ulquiorra volvió a mirarla, ante sus ojos se veía tan frágil, debía admitirlo, y aunque había olvido toda su humanidad, ella se comportaba de manera tierna.

Si, en definitiva esa mujer le llamaba la atención, más de lo que él mismo quería aceptar

― Despierta –le dijo-

Orihime en ese momento soñaba como un pan volador atacaba su ahora nuevo hogar se despertó de un salto.

― ¡Corran! -grito espantada―

Ulquiorra solo le miro con cierta sorpresa

― ¡Ulqui chan! –Exclamo con regocijo Orihime mientras se lanzaba a abrasarlo, Ulquiorra no se esperaba ese contacto cayó junto con ella sobre la cama-

― No hagas eso -dijo -

― Estaba preocupada por ti…-le dijo ella en su oído-. Tuve tanto miedo... ―informo antes de empezar a recordar los eventos pasado―

**00ooo000oooo00**

Los _Arrakar _habían regresado. Aizen los estaba esperando en la sala de vacios.

― Vaya, te han herido Ulquiorra, será mejor que vayas a que curen esa herida... ―dijo con asentó preocupado―

― Si, Aizen sama –respondió el _hollow_ mientras se retiraba-

― Lo siento hermano, mi incompetencia ―dijo preocupada la joven de cabellos naranjas―. Ulquiorra no tuvo la culpa, fue

― No te preocupes, ―corto de pronto Aizen―. No tienes que explicarme nada Orihime

― Hermano, ¿puedo ir a curar a Ulquiorra? –Pregunto con timidez-

― Orihime, te parecieron conocidos esos rostros –corto de pronto Aizen desde su asiento- ¿por eso no les mataste? ―cuestiono curioso―

― No, no hermano, no reconocí a nadie -contesto ella maliciosamente-. La próxima vez te prometo que matare al _shinigami _que hirió a Ulquiorra, te lo juro ―dijo con asentó firme―

― Eso espero. Puedes irte -ordeno Aizen mientras una sonrisa surcaba por su cara-, ¿Qué pasa Gin? -pregunto-

― Esa preocupación que la chica muestra por Ulquiorra nos puede traer problemas

― Creo que eso nos ayudara más -Aizen sonrió-. Recuerda que eso llamado amor, puede ser muy fuerte ―ambos sonrieron―

**00ooo000ooo00**

― Ulquiorra sama tome asiento por favor, le curaremos esa herida -dijo un pequeño _hollow _medico. Ulquiorra obedeció mientras veía como unos _hollows_ en forma humana hacían todo lo posible para repararle la herida, sin embargo había perdido gran poder espiritual en la pelea, y la sangre ante el hecho de que no paraba de sangrar...

― Orihime sama, no puede estar aquí -dijo uno de ellos-

― ¡Soutenkishun! -Exclamo la joven-

― No debes estar aquí –le dijeron de nuevo, ella solo le devolvió una calida sonrisa, este solo la observo, dejo salir un sonido de cansancio antes de preguntar con voz temblorosa.

―Tu brazo, ¿está mejor?

― Orihime sama, por favor, ―rojo el joven _hollow_―, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo lo demás

― Será mejor que obedezcas, no estorbes -dijo Yammy con arrogancia-

― No abras la boca Yammy –ordeno Ulquiorra mientras se ponía la parte de arriba de su conjunto blanco-

― Lo siento mucho Orihime sama –hablo con burla mientras se inclinaba ante ella-

― ¡Hey! no te preocupes Yammy san...

Ulquiorra se había puesto de pie, cuando estaba a punto de irse sus piernas le temblaban, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y solo vio oscuridad-

― ¡Ulquiorra! -grito la joven mientras él mencionado se encontraba tirado-

**00ooo000ooo00**

― Yo de verdad estaba muy preocupada por ti –inquirió mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de su rostro-

― ¿Por qué lloras mujer? –Pregunto desconcertado Ulquiorra-

― Yo, pues por que si te pasa algo me sentirá muy triste, no se como explicar es algo aquí en mi pecho que se comprime, yo odio sentirme a sí, pero a si me sentí cuando te has desmayado, por eso –sonrió angelicalmente-. No debes permitir que te hieran

― Lo mejor es que me dejes descansar, además Aizen sama debe estar buscándote

― Ohm es verdad, gracias por recordármelo, bueno nos vemos luego, espero que te sientas mejor -la joven se disponía a salir no si antes decirle-. No me gusto verte desmayado, solo ten cuidado la próxima vez – Orihime le ordeno de forma tierna-. Nos vemos -Ella salió de la habitación dejando a Ulquiorra masajeando su cien con una de sus manos-

― Humanos -dijo con fastidio no se dio cuanta uno de sus compañeros había entrado-

― Vaya -dijo con burla-, parece que la humana se preocupa mucho por ti Ulquiorra, ―Ulquiorra le miro intensamente-

― ¿Me pregunto qué dirá Aizen sama de la terrible preocupación que tiene la humana elegida por él?, no creo que le agrade

― Deja de decir estupideces -hablo por fin Ulquiorra-

― ¡JAh! no es para que te enojes, se que tu no podrías sentir nada por ella, además por ahora solo esta aprueba y debo decir que se divirtio mucho destrozando a sus amigos, aunque

― ¿¡Aunque que ¡?-dijo con desgano Ulquiorra-

― Cuando vio al humano que tiene poderes de shinigami ella dudo, ¿no es a si? Creo que en el fondo debe tener un sentimiento muy fuerte por él –termino Yammy su oración-. Me pregunto qué dirá Aizen sama de esto -dijo presuntuoso-..

― El ya está informado, y por ahora el plan sigue su curso

― Mmm... Solo espero que esa humana no nos cause problemas -dijo pensativamente- me pregunto qué harás; aunque conociéndote, creo disfrutaras –el hollow de nombre Yammy salía, dejando aun pensativo Ulquiorra

**00ooo000ooo00o**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el enfrentamiento que hubo en Karakura con los Hollows.

Cincos chicos se encontraban en el hospital propiedad del padre de Ichigo. Todos se encontraban en un silencio inmutable solo con una pregunta en el aire. ¿¡Como era posible que ninguno se había percatado de la desaparición de su compañera!? Ni siquiera el ¡GRAN! Ishida, algo en sus corazones se formaba en una sola pregunta, ¿Un por qué?

― ¿¡POR QUE!? -grito a pulmón Ichigo-

― Como es posible que nos traicionara –hablo Rukia-

― No entendiendo que paso con Inoue san –dijo acomodándose sus lentes Ishida-

― ¿A ustedes tampoco los reconoció?-pregunto Rukia-

― ¡No ella nos ataco!, ¿¡en verdad esa joven era Inoue san?-dijo incrédulo Ishida-

― ¡Mierda!, ¡Qué si Ishida!, también a nosotros nos desconoció

― No entiendo nada, solo te puedo decir que lo que le hayan hecho debió ser algo muy fuerte, ella era -hablo Ishida-

― ¿¡Era!? –Pregunto Rukia-

― Distinta –dijo Sado por primera vez―

― De eso nos percatamos Chat

― No Kurosaki, ella era completamente diferente

― ¿Que quieres decir Ishida_ san? _―Pregunto Rukia―

― Me refiero a que...parece en esencia ella; sin embargo su energía espiritual es distinta...como decirlo, está dividida

― ¿¡Dividida!? –dijo Ichigo sin comprender-

― Si, es como decir que la Inoue san que conocimos estuviera dormida en el interior de la que vimos

― Mmm –dijo pensativo Ichigo-

― No entendiste ¿verdad? –Le pregunto Rukia-

― ¡Bah! –Dijo Ichigo mientras se revolvía su cabello-….

― Me pregunto si podremos volver a verla –inquirió Ishida –

**00ooo000ooo00**

De regreso en las dunas. Una junta se realizaba en la gran mesa con todas las espadas, el gran aizen les había dicho su papel en la próxima guerra que vendría. Todos se disponían a volver a sus deberes, sin embargo Aizen llamo a uno de ellos.

― Ulquiorra-le llamo-

― ¿Que es lo que desea Aizen _sama_?-respondió él-

― Toma –Aizen le mostró un hermoso adorno para el cabello de color dorado con piedras de color rojo-. Es para la misión que llevaras con Orihime, quiero ella lo use, a si que, aunque yo no pueda darle su tratamiento, esto ayudara... ―explico―. Son partes de la piedra que uso para su lavado de cerebro… -el joven hollow tomo aquel adorno-. Debes ponérselo y que jamás se lo quite, si en todo caso eso llega a suceder, tendrás que deshacerte de ella…

― Como usted diga Aizen sama -Ulquiorra hizo su reverencia habitual-

**00ooo000ooo00**

La habitación de la joven era oscura, no se podía ver nada. Él joven hollow entro sin temor alguno, por el momento su deber era darle ese pequeño adorno, Ulquiorra busco con la mirada escrupulosamente a la mujer. Cuando se disponía a retirarse, el joven escucho unos pequeños ruidos de agua, decidió salir de la habitación, sin embargo un llamado le detuvo

― Ulqui-chan –dijo con sorpresa Orihime-. ¿Ya te has recuperado?

Ulquiorra no contesto, la joven se encontraba solo con una pequeña toalla mojada, haciendo que esta se pegase a su cuerpo, pareciera que fuera su segunda piel-. Será mejor que te vistas… -le dijo fríamente. Orihime sonrió dándole a entender que lo haría, sin embargo un pequeño mareo se hizo presente-. Yo -Ulquiorra al ver este acto, con suma velocidad la tomo y la recargo contra la pared-

**00ooo000ooo000**

Orihime sintió algo frió en su espalda, abrió lentamente los ojos. Ahí se encontraba él, estaba tan cerca de ella que pudo ver por fin sus ojos, su rostro, podía sentir su aliento junto a su oído.

La curiosidad le mataba. Quería tocar esa piel, se armo de valor y con mano trémula acaricio la mejilla del joven, lo acaricio todo lo que pudo.

Una de sus manos se poso en sus labios, su piel tan blanca que parecía fría. De verdad quería saber si esos labios eran tan fríos como su piel. Ella se acerco a él, le beso sin pensarlo, un simple rose, casto, inocente. Al terminar, alzo la mirada, el joven solo le miro, ella se sonrojo.

― Será mejor que te vistas, en unos momentos saldremos de las dunas -dijo Ulquiorra sin emoción en su voz -. Iremos al mundo humano…-la joven asintió-

**00ooo000ooo00**

El pasillo era largo y oscuro el hollow cerraba la puerta de la habitación de la joven, ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer se haya atrevido a tocarlo? ¿Cómo era posible que ella le hubiese besado?, ¿Por qué no la había apartado?, ¿Por qué no la había destrozado ahí mismo?

De algo estaba seguro él estaba seguro. Esa mujer. Esa simple mujer. Una simple humana...estaba empezando a agradarle, tanto su compañía como su contacto.

**00ooo000ooo00**

En medio de la oscuridad se habría una puerta de luz. Dos sombras se adentraban a ella.

Era principio de una batalla se iniciaba, parecía que decía.

La prueba de lo que realmente era la amistad seria probada.

Algo empezaba a moverse, y al parecer ser ese algo, era ¿Negro? Ó ¿Blanco?... Eso. Nadie lo sabia.

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**¡¡¡Yoshi!!! El capitulo 4, Etto, si alguien no le entiende decídmelo en un Review. Espero te halla gustado Saku chan, con cariño para ti**

**Jane**

**Atte.**

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi Sama****"**


	6. Adorno Rojo

**Perdón por llegar tarde, pero, me perdí por el camino de la vida –risa por parte de la autora- Lo siento se me fue la inspiración, pero espero pronto que llegue por sí sola. Espero les guste este Capítulo. **

**Fan dedicado a las chicas del Fan Club de UlquiorraxOrihime de BleachSp**

**Este fic lo dedico a mi madre por su apoyo en mis ideas locas.**

**Gracias por todos sus review.**

**Recuerde que Bleach no me pertenece esta obra pertenece a Kubo Tite sensei.**

**00ooo000ooo00**

**Capitulo Cinco:**

**Adorno Rojo**

**00ooo000ooo00**

La ciudad era completamente hermosa, la noche era bella, la pequeña casita que se encontraba entre todo ese espeso bosque, resaltaba por una pequeña luz tenue, una joven de cabellos naranjas se encontraba cepillándose mientras un joven de tez blanca y ojos de esmeralda miraba la tenue luz que formaba la chimenea.

Ella se encontraba de lo mas entretenida mirando la nueva casa, observo con detenimiento launa cocina, el baño, la pequeña mesa, y una simple habitación, un pequeño rubor cubrió su rostro al percatarse de esto.

El por su parte, se encontraba meditando la tarea que le habían designado, su deber era encontrar el lugar indicado para poder hacer resurgir la llave que los llevaría al terreno celestial, sin saber por que miro a la joven que en ese momento, buscaba algo de comer en la pequeña cocina.

― ¡Mujer! -le llamo Ulquiorra-

― Cofu…omefu….-dijo Orihime con la boca llena de pan―. ¿Qué deseas? –repitió de nuevo para que el Hollow le entendiera. Ulquiorra tomo el adorno que Aizen sama le había encargado.

― Ponte esto…-ordeno él, ella pestaño sin comprender-

― Es un regalo, ¿para mí? –Hablo sonrojada―. Nadie me había regalado algo tan lindo-le dijo mientras le abrazaba, el joven se quedo estático-

― Será mejor que descansemos -dijo con fría-

― Sí, pero, -se excuso Orihime-

― Duerme en la habitación, yo me quedare aquí

― Buenas noches -le dijo ella-

Orihime corrió hacia él, le planto un beso en la mejilla, para, después de nueva cuenta correr hacia la habitación contenta por el presente que le había dado Ulquiorra.

― Hpmf –dijo cansancio-, ¿Qué le pasa esa mujer? –Se pregunto así mismo-

**00ooo000ooo00**

El mañana llegaba. Un joven de cabellos naranja corría con unas pequeñas vendas en los brazos, su acompañante era una chica de cabellos negros.

― Se nos hace tarde, ¡Rukia apúrate! -le grito Ichigo a la joven-

― ¿¡Y de quien fue la culpa!? -reclamo ella mientras lo miraba con reprobación-

― Acaso no te das cuenta, apenas me estoy recuperando -se excuso él-

― Ishida y Chat están buscando la energía de Inoue en la parte norte –guardo silencio por unos instantes-. A nosotros nos toco en la parte sur-. Espera un poco Inoue –dijo con melancolía-

― Cálmate enamorado -dijo con burla-

― No digas tonterías...

― Lo sé, será mejor que nos separemos, es posible que los _Hollows _aparecieran en este lugar tan llamativo

― ¡Maldita sea, esto será muy problemático!, hay mucha gente -dijo Ichigo con preocupación-

― Por lo menos tenemos alguna pista... ―contesto ella―

Ichigo señalo con su dedo una dirección.

― Ve por ese lado yo por este...

Ichigo camino por los pasillos con rapidez, esperando poder encontrarse con su amiga de nueva cuenta.

Un increíble sentimiento de culpa se agolpo en su persona, aquel fallo de no percatarse de que su amiga no se encontraba en el mundo humano. Aquel sentimiento de enojo al sentirse traicionado, todos esos sentimientos que le confundía. Aun así, el sabia de ante mano que Inoue era su amiga. Una muy importante camarada.

― Maldita sea -volvió a susurra él. Corrió todo lo que pudo, buscando entre la gente la silueta de su amiga, pero no encontró nada. Se sintió frustrado. ¿¡Qué no habían dicho que la energía de inoue se sentía por ese lugar!? Sus tripas sonaron advirtiéndole que debía comer, sin saber se dirigió a un pequeño establecimiento.

― Bienvenido, ¿Qué es lo que desea?–dijo amablemente una joven-

― Una hamburguesa y una limonada.-contesto él-

― En un momento...

Ichigo se acomodo en una de las mesas, su singular mirar se poso en aquella gente que sobre salía en el ventanal de establecimiento. Suspiro. La gente camina tranquilamente de un lugar a otro, subía y bajaba por aquellos elevadores. Su mirada se poso en la espalda de una joven, sus cabellos naranjas alargados se le hicieron vagamente familiar. Esos cabellos, y esa forma torpe de caminar. No. No era un espejismo producto de su mente, ¡Claro que no!

Ichigo se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, presuroso salió del establecimiento.

Corrió.

Corrió.

Quería en esos momentos poder correr más fuerte, ya que la única esperanza para él, era el poder atrapar aquella espalda delicada y femenina, tenía tantas dudas, su alma tenía tanta culpa. Ella estaba a unos cuantos metros. No podía perderla. No debía perderla.

―INOUE –grito-

Orihime al escuchar el nombre volteo con el entrecejo fruncido. Aquel joven que había visto anteriormente se encontraba tomándole del hombro. Aquel joven de ojos naranjas, cabellos rebelde, y atractivo para su vista le sostenía fuertemente. ¿Por qué?

― ¿¡Tú!? ―pregunto desconcertada―

― Inoue, ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

― Otra vez con ese nombre ―dijo al tiempo que quitaba la mano de su hombro―. Ya dije que no te conozco _shinigami _–término de decir con cansancio-

― ¿¡Cómo!? Tú eres Inoue, ¿Cómo que no conoces ese nombre? ―Ichigo le volvió a tomar del hombre―. Tu nombre es Inoue Orihime, amiga de Tatsuki ―informo―

― Es verdad que tengo ese nombre, pero sinceramente no significa nada para mí, así como tú no significas nada...

La joven saco una espada muy fina con empuñadura de color verde tenia unas orquídeas finamente labradas en el filoso metal. El joven le miro sorprendió

― ¿¡Tú de verdad!? -dijo sorprendió-

― Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo _shinigami_. Yo existo para cumplir el deseo de Aizen sama, nada más que eso, ahora si no quieres morir será mejor que luches conmigo.

― No entiendo nada, pero si debo derrotar tu cabezonería ¡Yo lo haré!

Ichigo saco a su _zanpakutou _al tiempo que gritaba_ Bankai. _Una fina espada de color negro apareció.

― Será mejor irnos de aquí, para no lastimar a nadie… ―dijo―

Los dos empezaron a correr dejando rápidamente el centro comercial, a lo lejos pudieron percatarse de un pequeño bosquecillo que se encontraba fuera del centro comercial, perdiéndose en una parte profunda del bosque-…..creo que aquí es suficiente -hablo Ichigo retadoramente-

-No tendré compasión, la otra vez lastimaste a Ulquiorra –exclamo Orihime mientras se lanzaba contra Ichigo-……..no te perdonare……-una gran explosión se hacia presente-

-No seré flexible contigo……….-y con espada en lo alto dijo-…. Tensazagetsu……-una gran corriente de aire se hizo presente-

-Muy bueno ese ataque……….pero personalmente ………puedo……..repelerlo ……Santenkesshun ……..

-No quiero……..pelear contigo……..eres……..-deja caer su espada. Orihime puso la punta de su espada en la garganta de Ichigo-

-Que soy para ti………Shinigami

-Alguien importante….-termino Ichigo con un sonrojo en las mejillas-

-Por que me dices eso……..no lo entiendo…….por que………sale el agua salada –dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas surcaban su rostro-…….haces que me sienta confundida. Ichigo se acerco a ella, quitando la espada de Orihime

-Yo……..solo quiero a mi amiga de vuelta……-dijo Ichigo con voz queda mientras sin pensarlo le quito el adorno de la cabeza-

-Ku-ro-sa-ki…..kun –dijo Orihime con una carita tierna-…..yo

-Inoue –dijo Ichigo con sorpresa-….será mejor irnos

-Donde crees que llevas a la mujer…….-hablo Ulquiorra con prepotencia-

-Otra vez tú

-Será mejor que la dejes…………..no la toques con tus sucias manos……..-hablo con enojo Ulquiorra. Ichigo puso a Orihime atrás de él-

-Ella es mi amiga, no dejare que se la vuelvan a llevar…..-grito Ichigo. Ulquiorra con un rápido movimiento, tomo a Orihime-

-Ella es una de nosotros…….y tu no te la llevaras……-ulquiorra vio que el pequeño adorno rojo no estaba en su cabello-

-Yo……..me duele…….Kurosaki kun-dijo antes de desmayarse-

-Inoueeeeeeeee –grito mientras corría para poder alcanzarla, sin embargo un dolor agudo penetro en su cuerpo, una gran cantidad de sangre corría del cuerpo de Ichigo-

Ulquiorra tomo el adorno tirado en el piso con una pequeña cuartiadura, desapareció junto con la joven. Ichigo vio con impotencia como la figura del hollow y Orihime en brazos desaparecían de nueva cuenta

-¡INOUE! –Grito impotente Ichigo-

**00ooo000ooo00**

La habitación era oscura. Una chica llorando, un susurro, un pequeña luz se asomaba por esa habitación, sin querer se puso de pie llevada por la curiosidad que le invadía. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo verse a si misma, 10 años era la edad de ella. Esa niña lloraba. Sentía que por alguna razón el dolor que sentía la pequeña era de ella. Cuando la iba a tocar para darle algún consuelo. Desapareció.

-Espera…………Kurosaki kun……..-sin querer ella abrió los ojos-…….-Ulquiorra al escuchar ese nombre, empezó a sentir de nueva cuenta aquella furia-

-Descansa ……..-le ordeno mientras se disponía a irse, él fue detenido por una mano-

-No me dejes………no quiero estar sola

-Solo duerme….

-Lo siento…….Ulquiorra……-le dijo, ella trato de ponerse de pie-

-No hagas esfuerzos tontos –dijo con cansancio-

-No –dijo ella antes de abrazarle-. No te vayas, no ahora… por favor –le su dijo de forma susurrante su oído―

Ulquiorra se quedo estático al sentir de nueva cuenta aquellos labios cálidos sobre los suyos. Orihime se recostó en su pecho, abrazándole con suavidad.

― No dejes, yo quiero estar contigo -dijo Orihime con voz entrecortada y nerviosa-

Ulquiorra se movió, de tal forma que ella quedara entre la pared y él., junto su cuerpo de forma ruda al cuerpo de la joven.

― Estas segura de esto mujer –le susurro al oído con un toque de deseo en su voz-

― Si –contesto ella―

Nerviosamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza del chico, le beso con desesperación al tiempo que apretaba sin saber sus senos en el cuerpo de él.

Ulquiorra se separo un poco, ella pudo notar su mirada llena de sentimientos confusos.

"_¿Que sentía por esa mujer?"_, se pregunto.

Él no recordaba ninguna de esas sensaciones; entonces, porque había un debate interno sobre lo que sentía por ella.

"¿_Le gustaba?, ¿Le deseaba? o acaso, ¿Le producía un fuerte sentimiento que no recordaba?". _No lo sabía. No lo comprendía, pero, justo ahora debía admitir que tenia cierto miedo en poder comprenderlo.

― Vamos…-dijo en forma de orden-

― ¿A dónde? –Pregunto con curiosidad-

― Debes descansa -Orihime dio un paso para atrás y le robo un beso fugaz-

― ¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunto con sorpresa-

― Solo te daba el beso de las buenas noches -contesto ella tiernamente-

― No hagas eso ―le regaño―. No quiero hacerte daño-dijo él un poco frustrado-

― Yo sé que no lo harás -dijo segura mientras tomaba la mano de Ulquiorra guiándolo hacia la pequeña habitación.

Orihime le sentó en la cama, ella se sonrojo al saber lo que estaba punto de hacer. Poco a poco se quito la blusa que llevaba encima, dejando ver un sostén de color blanco, se acerco a él mientras que con su dedo dibujada una línea desde su rostro hasta el conjunto de su ropa. Con timidez la empezó a desabrochar, cuando el camino estuvo listo, ella empezó a besarlo desde su abdomen hasta llegar al pequeño hueco que él tenía en su garganta.

Orihime lo vio con vergüenza. Ulquiorra sonrió con malicia, se quito su espada dejándola a un lado de la cama, tomo a la mujer por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, empezó a besarla desde el cuello dejando pequeñas marcar en su piel.

Orihime empezó a respirar rápidamente como respuesta de esas caricias que le quemaban. Ulquiorra poso una de sus manos en la espalda de la joven, buscando quitar ese enfadoso sostén, cuando logro su cometido su mano tomo uno de los senos de Orihime estrujándolo con un poco de fuerza.

― Ulquiorra -susurro ella ante esa caricia-

― Te lo dije mujer, -ronroneo excitado- te puedo lastimar

Orihime como respuesta se puso de pie, mientras poco a poco se quitaba el pantalón quedando solo con unas bragas blancas. Ulquiorra miro curioso el ademan que la mujer hacia, ella le estaba llamando un uno de sus dedos para que se pusiera de pie. Cuando Ulquiorra se paro de la cama, ella se quito su última prenda quedando por fin desnuda. Ulquiorra sonrió con prepotencia al ver como la mujer se recostaba en la cama abriendo las piernas inocentemente.

― Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? -le dijo ella retadoramente -

Ulquiorra sonrió con complacencia, él poco a poco se empezó a quitar la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Orihime sintió como aquel joven se echaba encima. Él acaricio lentamente la sedosa piel del vientre para ir luego en busca del torso, él le beso de arriba abajo. Ella al sentir el contacto del arrankar, sintió una descargar eléctrica que le quemaba, le exigía a grito mas y mas de se contacto. Ulquiorra le beso mientras que con sus manos la apretaba mas a él, cosa que hizo que el miembro de Ulquiorra rozara la entrada virgen y desconocida de ella.

El joven coloco las manos de Orihime encima de su cabeza, lentamente bajo su mano y la coloco en una de las piernas de Orihime acariciándola con ternura, su mano poco a poco la fue subiendo con mucho cuidado, rozo levemente su parte intima.

― Un poco más. Un po-co...ma-s -pidió Orihime-

Ulquiorra busco la cara de la joven al escuchar aquellas palabras, él la encontró mordisqueando sus labios. Sonrió para si. Realmente le gustaba ver a esa mujer tan sonrojada y deseosa de sus caricias. Aquello lo excitó tanto que pudo sentir su erección se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, él se introdujo en su interior, ella solo se curvó bruscamente bajo él.

― ¿Te duele? –pregunto el-

Orihime se lo pensó un momento, analizo las sensaciones de su cuerpo, negando al final con la cabeza.

― Es extraño, pero me gusta -jadeó, mientras de aferraba a la espalda de Ulquiorra-. No pares, sigue -dijo ella entre jadeos-

Ulquiorra sonrió, no dudó en hacer que su miembro entrase y saliese, atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante logrando un rítmico movimiento.

― Ahh. Ulquiorra. Ahh –ella cerró los ojos mientras con sus pequeñas manos estrujaba la sabana.-

Era demasiado adictivo, embriagador, ella se dejo guiar por esa emoción rápida, fuerte y placentera. Ella tembló cuando Ulquiorra tomo sus caderas y con suma fuerza apretó la embestida. Ulquiorra al notar el placer que le provocaba a la joven, aumento la velocidad, enloqueciendo a Orihime, ella tiro de su nuca y le beso buscado con impaciencia su lengua, este por el contrario no se molesto, si no que siguió el juego.

Ulquiorra en un intento de transmitirle la intensidad de sus sentimientos, solo atino a decir por primera vez su nombre.

― Orihime -dijo jadeando él. Ella le miro con sorpresa mientras volvía a buscar su boca-

Los dos estaban a punto de terminar aquel pequeño lapsus de éxtasis. Ulquiorra sintió como eyaculaba dentro de la joven. Ella al sentir aquel liquido caliente escurrir entre su piernas se aferro a él con ternura.

― Te quiero, Ulquiorra –le dijo mientras buscaba sus ojos verdes. Ulquiorra sonrió de manera placentera-

― Será mejor que descansemos –ordeno-

Ulquiorra permaneció recostado sobre Orihime hasta que el corazón de de ella se normalizara-

― Ahora eres mi mujer -dijo con suma posesividad-. Y nadie te pondrá las manos encima -dijo con descaro-

Orihime le abrazo tiernamente y le dio una sonrisa cálida.

― Ahora soy sola tuya- no permitas que me aparten de tu lado -dijo por último, antes que el cansancio le ganara- -. Yo quiero estar siempre contigo -hablo al final mientras cerraba los ojos -

Ulquiorra tomo unos de los mechones de la joven mientras depositaba un beso en la frente.

― Yo no recuerdo esa palabra, pero, ahora sé que no dejare que te vayas de mi lado... Orihime

Ulquiorra también empezó a cerrar los ojos. Él ya vería más delante de cómo deshacerse del _shinigami_ de cabellos naranjas

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Muajaja ―risa maniaca de parte de la autora―. Capitulo terminado. Uff me costó mucho, este lemon, lo hice lo mejor que pude, haber si les gusta, dios, jjiji se que me querrán linchar pero es que no me pude resistir y dios. Ahh ya me callo, nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo que no sé cuándo será. **

**Nos vemos.**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS**

**Atte.**

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi Sama"**


	7. Memoria

**LO SIENTO. Perdón, si quieren lincharme, ¡háganlo!, pero recuerden que dejaran a un hijo sin madre y a Itachi san sin mi –grito a todo pulmón-**

**Cambiando de tema, después de pedir disculpas y de andar perdida y sin inspiración por unos meses, por fin pude actualizar, ¡carajo! Me costo mucho este capitulo, dos días. Dos días sentada frente al ordenador, me duele el trasero –chasquido- Bueno chicas, gracias por esperar...**

**Este fic lo dedico a las chicas del Fan Club de UlquiorraxOrihime que está en BleachSp.**

**Este fic lo dedico a mi madre que es mi mejor apoyo.**

**Recuerden que Bleach es obra de Kubo Tite.**

**00ooo000ooo00**

**Capitulo Seis:**

**Memoria**

**00ooo000ooo00**

Los rayos del sol poco a poco atravesaban la pequeña persiana de la habitación, un pequeño mueble se encontraba junto a la cama. El abrió lentamente los ojos, pudo ver al lado suyo su gran espada que le daba ese rango dentro de las Noches, sintió como alguien se aferraba a su espalda, levanto la sabana que le cubría.

Ella se encontraba desnuda a su lado. Ella respiraba con calma, sus cabellos caían libremente por todo su cuerpo cubriéndola delicadamente.

Orihime también abrió perezosamente los ojos, haciendo que por unos segundos los dos se miraron fijamente. Orihime le sonrió y dio un _"buenos días"._ Él solo se volvió a recostar, esperando que como cada mañana ella tomara un baño, ella lo miro con curiosidad y sin pensarlo se abrazo a su pecho. Acaricio con la punta de sus dedos aquel número 4 que se encontraba en lado derecho de su torso. Orihime jamás había prestado atención a ese número, sintió curiosidad, pero no pregunto.

Ulquiorra al sentir sus dedos encima de su piel, sintió una emoción embriagadora en su cuerpo, se tenso al recordar lo que había hecho anoche con la mujer humana. Si por él fuera volvería a tomarla como lo hacia cada noche desde hace una semana. Sin embargo su deber se lo impedía… Suspiro un poco frustrado al recordar que tenían que salir rápidamente a revisar el último punto para la invocación…

― Ve a bañarte -le ordeno Ulquiorra a la joven-

― Pero,-trato de rezongar ella-

― Tenemos que ir a ver el último punto -dijo con frialdad-. Ya tendremos tiempo -Ulquiorra se levanto dejándose ver desnudo por Orihime la cual se sonrojo, él empezó a vestirse-. Date prisa -le ordeno-

― Sí, -dijo a modo de respuesta-

**00ooo000ooo00**

Orihime se adentro en el baño, abrió la llave de agua dejándola caer libremente hasta llenar la tina, tomo el peine y cepillo su cabellos. Cuando la tina estuvo lista, metió su cuerpo desnudo, poco a poco se relajo; podía escuchar los pasos de Ulquiorra, que al parecer se alejaban de la habitación. Sonrió.

Había pasado una semana desde que ella y él habían estado juntos por primera vez, sabía perfectamente que él era frio y distante. No le besaba. No le acariciaba. No le decía palabras bonitas ni nada por el estilo, pero, aun a si ella sabía que su forma de expresarse iba más allá.

Ella comprendía que era cuando le miraba penetrantemente. Cuando en las noches le besaba posesivamente dejándola sin aire con sus labios completamente rojos.

Entendía que su manera de hacerla sentir que le tenía afecto, era cuando después de haberla tomado con brusquedad y deseo él se atrevía a preguntarle un, _"¿Te hice daño?"_.

Ella sonrió, porque para Orihime eso era más que suficiente, pese a nunca haberle escuchado decir un "Te quiero".

Se toco la frente al recordar que Ulquiorra siempre depositaba un tierno beso en ella. A sí como al despertarse cada mañana él siempre se encontraba a su lado. Eso para ella era más que suficiente. Ella también, agradecía de corazón el que Ulquiorra borrara sin saber aquel sentimiento sofocante de soledad que le consumía el alma por dentro. Ulquiorra se había convertido en aquel escudo de su propio corazón había elegido.

Se miro a sí misma en el reflejo del agua de la bañera. _"Kurosaki kun"_, pensó. Orihime apretó con fuerza su puño al saber que tarde o temprano de nueva cuenta se enfrentarían con el _shinigami_ de cabellos naranjas.

― Ese _Shinigami_ -se dijo a sí misma, mientras el recuerdo de Ichigo llego vagamente a su cabeza-. Me pregunto por qué tiende a confundirme –suspiro-

― ¿Has terminado? –pregunto aquella voz fría-

― ¡¡Ya salgo Ulqui-chan!! -grito con emoción Orihime mientras salía del baño, tomo una talla, seco su cuerpo y se cambio con un pantalón de mezclilla pegado a su cuerpo, una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto, un pequeño suéter terminaba con el conjunto-

Ulquiorra miro salir a la mujer del baño, lista y fresca como cada mañana. El hollow camino a la salida con aquel aire prepotente, Orihime le siguió con paso seguro. Los dos se perdieron junto con los rayos del sol. Orihime pestañeo tratando de que la luz no le lastimara los ojos, al abrirlos por completo pudo ver el paisaje. Una gran planicie estaba frente de ella, los arboles estaban completamente rojos, el suelo parecía estar lleno de un toque otoñal.

Ulquiorra camino en dirección de una gran roca, saco una mano de sus bolsillos, y con un solo puñetazo partido la roca en dos.

― ¿Que es lo que buscamos aquí?-pregunto curiosa Orihime-

― El punto final para crear la llave -contesto sin emoción-

― Ah...

**00ooo000ooo00**

La casa _Kurosaki_ parecía una sala de juntas. En el pequeño comedor se encontraban reunidos, Chado que miraba las galletitas que Yuzu había puesto.

Ishida acomodaba sus lentes al ver como Karin le ponía una taza de café enfrente. Rukia estaba sentada junto a Renji tratando de explicarle como es que se preparaba el café, este le miraba con atención.

Matsumoto estaba en la cocina ayudando a preparar las tazas de los demás Shinigamis. _Ikkaku _estaba sentado en el sofá, movía con desesperación una de sus piernas mientras recargaba la espada encima de la pequeña mesa de centro.

_Yumichika _se encontraba mirando su reflejo mientras se acomodaba su peinado de chico lindo. _Hitsugaya_ estaba sentado junto a Ichigo con los brazos cruzados escuchando la plática que tenia Rukia y Abarai cosa que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo _"Vaya panda de Idiotas que le había tocado liderar_", pensó para sí.

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en la mesa sin decir palabra alguna. Ahora mismo el ruido infernal que hacían todos no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se sentía decaído, no por que le hubiesen ganado, si no por que no había dado cuenta que Orihime no se encontraba en ese mundo. Sin querer volvió a recordar el rostro de su compañera.

¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué aquel _hollow_ se había enfado tanto al ver a la chica en sus brazos?, ¿Acaso estaba celoso de que Orihime no le recordara?

"_¡No!"_, grito para sí mismo.

Vaya estupideces que se le ocurrían, ¡Eso jamás pasaría!, ¿¡Un Hollow enamorado de una humana!? ¡¡¡Imposible!!!

― ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! -exclamo mientras daba un golpe en la mesa, todos callaron al escuchar el ruido-

― ¿Qué pasa Ichigo? –dijo Rukia con voz calmada-

― No te pongas a si Ichi-nii, asustas a Yuzu –dijo Karin mientras la mencionada se encontraba atrás de su hermana mayor-

― _Suman_ Yuzu…-respondió Ichigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

― Bien, cual es el plan-dijo Ikkaku –

― Urahara san, me comento que posiblemente volverán a parecer. Ellos buscan los lugares indicados para poder formar la llave –explico Renji-

― Solo tenemos que localizarlos, y a si tendremos contacto con Orihime –dijo Matsumoto que llegaba con una pequeña taza, ella la puso enfrente de Hitsugaya taichou-

― ¿Qué es eso Matsumoto? –Pregunto con sorpresa-

― Leche. Recuerde que a su edad debe tomar mucha leche, para crecer fuerte y sano –explico ella como si fuera lo más obvio-

― ¿¡QUE!? –Grito el capitán-. No soy un crio para tomar leche –escupió de forma furiosa-

― Se que le gustara, le puse algo llamado Chocolate –comento Matsumoto-

― Vamos Hitsugaya kun es por tu bien… -dijo Yuzu tiernamente-. Tu mama te lo preparo con mucho esmero… -al joven de cabellos blancos le salió una tremenda vena. Los demás rieron de modo bajito. _"Maldita sea",_ dijo en un susurro-

**00ooo000ooo00**

Orihime veía curiosa lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo Ulquiorra. El caminaba tan arrogante como siempre con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón, dio una vuelta recorriendo con la vista cada detalle de aquel gran signo debajo de esa gran roca que hace un momento había roto. Se puso en cuclillas, saco una de sus manos posándola encima, el signo parecía reaccionar con un leve brillo ante el contacto del Hollow. Ulquiorra se incorporo y volteo hacia Orihime.

― Este es el último punto que nos faltaba –le dijo, antes de verla a los ojos- Regresaremos pronto a las _Noches._

― Ya veo -contesto ella mientras le sonreía-, antes de eso -dijo curiosa-, podíamos ir a comer uno de esos grandes helados -pidió con un puchero-, quiero comer uno junto a ti antes de irnos

― Haz lo que quieras -dijo fríamente-

― Iré por él. No tardare… -contesto Orihime mientras se echaba a correr por aquel bosque-

Ulquiorra se quedo observándola hasta que despareció. Una pequeña sonrisa imprescindible se poso en sus labios. Nueva mente volteo su vista al signo, este poco a poco dejo de parpadear, tomo su espada y la introdujo en una pequeña cuarteadura que se encontraba en el signo, la tierra se abrió en dos, mostrando una pequeña escalera en ella. Ulquiorra con paso seguro bajo por los escalones que habían ante él lográndose perderse en la oscuridad de aquel túnel.

**00ooo000ooo00**

Los Shinigamis corrían a toda velocidad por una camino lleno de hojas secas de color rojo. Después de aquella junta Urahara había aparecido muy contento comiendo unos ricos camotes recién horneados, comento sin mucha prisa que el reatsu de Orihime se podía sentir en la parte Oeste de Karakura donde se encontraba una pequeña zona boscosa.

Todos apresuraban el paso, al llegar al lugar pudieron sentir que ella no se encontraba sola. Ichigo, Chado, Ishida y Rukia salieron presurosos en la dirección donde se encontraba su amiga.

A Ichigo le parecía que el camino se hacia mas largo de lo normal, aquella desesperación por volver a verla hacían que su corazón diera fuertes latidos, un pequeño sudor de nervios yacía en su frente ante la idea de saber como estaba. Lo único que quería era poder disculparse por haberla hecho pasar por esa situación, su corazón pedía con anhelo que ella pudiera encontrar esa tranquilidad que él si querer le había rebatado hace tiempo.

Los demás chicos avanzaban ala misma velocidad que su amigo Ichigo, cada uno apreciaba a Orihime a su forma, para Rukia era su primera amiga, para Chado la hermana menor que nunca tuvo y para Ishida la suma de las dos razones antes dichas.

― ¡¡¡INOOUE!!! –grito Ichigo. La joven que en ese momento corría presurosa se detuvo, volteo al llamado, Ichigo la vio. Orihime se encontraba mirándolos curiosa mientras que con sus brazos estrujaba un pequeño bote-

― ¡Hola! de nuevo Shinigami-exclamo-

― ¡Inoue! –le llamo Rukia. Orihime la miro a los ojos-

― Eres la _shinigami_ de la otra vez -explico mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios en forma pensativa-. Y ustedes –dijo señalando a Ishida y Chat-, ¿también estaban?-Orihime cambio su mirada tierna por una seria y fría-. ¿Vienen a matarme? –pregunto-

― De donde sacaste esa idea –respondió presuroso Ishida-. Venimos por ti

― ¿¡Por mi!? –Inquirió Orihime con sorpresa-

― ¡Inoue! Ahora vendrás con nosotros quieras no… -dijo un decido Ichigo-

― Que les hace pensar que yo quiero estar con ustedes -respondió con voz altanera y mirada presuntuosa-

**00ooo000ooo00**

Ulquiorra caminaba lentamente en aquel túnel que se encontraba bajo la tierra. La luz empezaba a mirarse al final del túnel. Ahora, solo le quedaba comer esa cosa llamada "helado" junto a la mujer humana. No entendía por completo esas sensaciones tan extrañas que despertaban en él cuando la mujer estaba cerca, y sinceramente tampoco quería entenderlas de todo.

Su mundo, hasta ahora había sido blanco, pero con la llegada de la chica, se habían convertido en un sinfín de colores.

Los dos regresarían a las dunas y ahí Ulquiorra les diría a los demás Espadas que ella era su mujer, y que sin duda mataría a cualquiera que le tocase.

Él estaba completamente metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había salido de aquel pasaje oscuro, los rayos del sol cegaron por unos segundos su vista.

Abrió sus grandes ojos verdes. Observo el paisaje con detenimiento. Era tranquilo, tan tranquilo que por un instante imagino su vida con ella en ese lugar.

Un poco de paz. Un poco de calidez, y tal vez... tal vez algún día ella le daría un poco de descendencia. Fue sacado de nuevo de sus pensamientos ante el reatsu que elevaba Orihime. Frunció el entrecejo al notar la energía tan molesta de aquel Shinigami de nombre Ichigo.

Una gran cólera se despertó en el, al saber que ese _shinigami_ estaba cerca de ella. Él sabía que era posesivo y sumamente volátil cuando alguien tomaba algo que sentía que le pertenecía, y aun sabiendo que ella no era un objeto, esa mujer le pertenecía en esos momentos. Nadie podía llevársela. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

― Estúpidos humanos –dijo antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar-

**00ooo000ooo00**

― Eres nuestra amiga Inoue –dijo Ichigo a la joven-

― ¿Amiga? –Repitió con sorna- Si eso es verdad, por que no te recuerdo. Si todo lo que me dices tiene algo de verdad porque no... ¡No! –Grito-. Eso que dices es mentira -dijo alterada Orihime-. Yo...

― Porque tardas mujer –sonó una voz prepotente y varonil por todo el bosque-

Los jóvenes levantaron la mirada y vieron al causante de esta voz. Encima de uno de los arboles se encontraba un _hollow_ mirándolos sin expresión alguna.

― ¡¡Ulquiorra!!– Dijo Ichigo con sorpresa-

― Así que recuerdas mi nombre, ni siquiera recuerdo habértelo dicho –dijo el _hollow _mientras le miraba prepotentemente-. Mujer, vámonos -le ordeno, ella obedeció, pero fue detenida por Ishida, Chat y Rukia-

― ¡Suéltenme!-replico Orihime mientras se jalaba del agarre de Ishida y Chado, Rukia se acerco y le proponía un golpe con su espada, ella se desmayo-

― Kuchiki san –dijo un sorprendido Ishida-, creo que eso fue un poco convencional

― Si no quieren morir. Suéltenla -dijo Ulquiorra con tono pasivo pero enérgico-

― Vaya mierda que dices, Orihime no te pertenece ¡¡CABRON!! –Grito exasperado Ichigo-, y no la dejaremos ir… -el joven Kurosaki preparo su espada-. Ella vendrá con nosotros pase lo que pase –hablo seguro, antes de abalanzarse con su _zanpakutou _en mano. Ulquiorra solo saco su mano de su bolsillo para detener el ataque con una mano.

― Muy mal para ti -dijo Ichigo mientras poco a poco se empezaba a formar su máscara de _Vizards_-

Ulquiorra se sorprendió al ver esto. Ichigo salto dejando ver su _zanpakutou _en segundo nivel. Ichigo se volvió a lazar contra Ulquiorra, este de nueva cuenta paro el ataque, sin embargo, algo era distinto. Ese ataque era mucho mas fuerte, tanto así que mando a volar a Ulquiorra contra los arboles.

Ulquiorra se levanto rápidamente y se lanzo contra Ichigo, este le mando el _Getsugatenshou_. Ulquiorra trato de pararlo nueva cuenta, pero no pudo.

― Imposible-dijo sorprendido Ulquiorra mientras sacaba la otra mano de su bolsillo-

Dos clases de energía se colapsaban entre si, una blanca y la otra negra, un fuerte viento arrasaba con los arboles, los demás trataban de buscar a su amigo, poco a poco las dos energías empezaban a desaparecer. Pequeños trozos de mascara empezaban a caer del su rostro.

― Ichigo ¿¡estás bien!? -grito Rukia-

― Kurosaki, ¿no te has muerto? –Pregunto Ishida-

― Claro que no, idiota –exclamo enfadado el shinigami al tiempo que se limpiaba las ropa- ¿Como esta Orihime? -pregunto Ichigo mientras se acomodaba su espada en su hombro-

― Estará bien -dijo Rukia señalando a Orihime que se encontraba en los brazos de Chat-

― Fue ese todo tu poder -hablo Ulquiorra-

El debía admitir que es ataque le sorprendió mucho, no pudo detenerlo ni con su dos manos. Ulquiorra se limpio su saco con una mano, y noto un poco de sangre.

― Te matare –dijo antes de señalar a Ichigo con uno de sus dedos- Cero... –susurro al final antes de un gran brillo inundara el paraje.

Ichigo corrió para atacarlo. Ulquiorra se movió rápidamente mientras se ponía detrás de él. Ulquiorra se detuvo con dándole una patada en el estomago, el joven reboto en los arboles, el hollow se acerco con paso lento para rematarlo.

― Entonces, ¿quién va a morir? –pregunto Ichigo mientras le atravesaba con la espada su pecho. Ulquiorra se miro con sorpresa al saber que el joven había ganado-

**00ooo000ooo00**

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Pudo verse a si misma en el espejo que se encontraba enfrente ella. Se paro rápidamente, logrando caerse de nalgas. Se levanto mientras se sobaba al tiempo que abría la puerta lentamente mientras caminaba con paso lento y temeroso. Bajo las escaleras. Escucho un bucolismo de voces provenientes de la parte baja de la casa.

Orihime se quedo parada ante lo que veía, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas. Estaba confundida, le dolía el cuerpo, y sobre todo se sentía cansada. Un pequeño desmayo hizo que se recargara en la pared.

― Chicos… -susurro bajito, los jóvenes voltearon al llamado de la joven-

― ¡INOUE! –Gritaron sus amigos a la vez-

― ¿Que paso? –Pregunto confundida al tiempo que se tocaba la cabeza-

― ¿Por qué bajaste si te encuentras todavía débil? -dijo enojada Matsumoto-

― Lo siento –le dijo con mirada avergonzada-

― Sera mejor que siga descansado Inoue san –sugirió Ishida-

― Si… -contesto Orihime-

Nueva mente ella trato de caminar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sintió como la pesadez le invadía, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar por el cansancio.

Orihime poso su vista borrosa en Ichigo que al parecer gritaba su nombre, o eso creía su mente borrosa y débil.

Una imagen de un hombre con vestimenta blanca, cabellos negros, ojos verdes diciendo su nombre apareció de repente.

― Inoue, deberías descansar –dijo Ichigo con ella en brazos-

Orihime palmo su rostro con curiosidad. Ese hombre de ojos verdes, ¿Quién era? ¿¡Por que aparecía en su mente!?

― Ichigo -susurro Orihime por primera vez-. Te quiero -dijo al final antes de cerrar los ojos por el sueño-

El joven de cabellos naranjas abrió los ojos ante aquella declaración. Un enorme y marcado sonrojo apareció ante esas palabras. Era la primera vez que se le declaraban. Y ahora que haría.

¿¡Qué!?.

_**Continuara…………**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**No fue mi intención llegar tan pero tan tarde. Bueno, bueno la mera verdad es que algunas escenas las tome del manga y otras no. Como han de ver algunas lectoras, borre y cambie la forma de narrar del fic, todo sea por aprender a narrar de esta forma.**

**Espero que con esto, a ustedes se les haga más cómodo de leer. Básicamente. Todo el escrito fue editado.**

**Ya casi termínanos este fic, creo que le quedan 3 capítulos mas y daremos el Fin, pero mejor no pensar en eso, chica espero sus opiniones…..Nos vemos…..Cuídense…**

**Jane**


	8. Confusión

**OK. Tienen un derecho enorme a lincharme, sin embargo, solo diré que... El fanfic no lo iba a continuar, pero gracias a Mary chan, pues aquí un capitulo corto.**

**Ahora bien, ciento que los capítulos largos no son mi especialidad, sobre todo cuando no tengo ganas de escribir y sobre todo no tengo inspiración.**

**Este capítulo, es lo que debe de ser. Prometo que el fin de semana tiene la actualización. Y aunque sean cortos pero los tendrán. ¿Cuándo durara? No sé, que dure lo que tenga que durar.**

**Este fic lo dedico a mi madre que es mi mejor apoyo.**

**Recuerden que los personajes de Bleach son obra de Kubo Tite.**

**Ahora sí. Disfruten.**

**00ooo00ooo000ooo00**

**Capitulo Siete:**

**Confusión. **

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Kurosaki Ichigo podía ser el joven más valiente en cuestión de Hollow y peleas, pero, ahora, sinceramente estaba completamente atemorizado.

Para Kurosaki Ichigo era su primera vez. Esa donde la joven chica de tiernos ojos, le cita mediante una carta. Esa donde se te declara con un tierno sonrojo mientras nerviosamente entrelazaba sus dedos esperando con ansias la respuesta. Sin embargo, nada de eso había sucedido.

¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Nada de esos cuentos rosas!

Era cierto que una chica se le había declarado. _"¡Y no era cualquier chica!"_, grito un alarmado Ichigo para sí mismo. ¡No señor! Era nada menos que una amiga.

Si. Efectivamente ¡¡Una amiga!!

Ahora que pensaba bien. Inoue Orihime podía ser torpe e inocente, al mismo tiempo de ser tierna y amable.

Inoue tenía cabellos naranjas largos, ojos expresivos, era tierna, era amable, podía ser fiel a sus amistades, y de cierto modo, a los ojos de cualquier chico, esas características eran cualidades que le hacían ver más linda de lo que por sí ya era.

El joven peli naranja dejo salir un hondo y pronunciado suspiro.

¿Cómo vería a Inoue a la cara después de esa declaración? ¿Qué le contestaría? Resonaba una y otra vez en sus debates internos. Sus expresivos ojos fieros de tonos naranjas se empezaron a cerrar por el cansancio.

"_Orihime"_, susurro antes de empezar a soñar.

**00ooo00**

― Te quiero Kurosaki kun –dijo una Inoue con mirada tierna- ¿Verdad que tu también me quieres?

― Inoue, yo, la verdad yo…-trato de responderle un Ichigo completamente nervioso-

― Tú no me quieres... –la joven se puso a llorar de pronto- Ichigo no me quiere –la mirada de toda la gente que caminaba por los alrededores les miro con cierto odio, odio que Ichigo sabia iba a su persona. Después el puño de su amiga ver Tatsuki fue lo único que pudo ver junto con la risa de un Ishida.

**00ooo00**

― ¡No! –Grito exasperado el joven Kurosaki- Eso no puede pasar -Ichigo se removió incomodo entre sus cobijas, para después cerrar los ojos nuevamente-

**00ooo00**

― Te quiero Ichigo –dijo de nuevo una Inoue al tiempo que poco a poco se desbotonaba la camisa del uniforme- Y, ahora mismo te lo demostrare –le dijo en un ronroneo sensual-

― No –respondió nervioso el joven- Inoue, esto no está bien –se excuso Ichigo entrecortadamente al sentir como su compañera le daba pequeños mordiscos en su cuello-

― Shh, solo disfruta de mi amor -dijo al fin Inoue sin ninguna prenda en cima de su torso-

**00ooo00**

― ¡No! ¡Joder! Eso menos -grito un Ichigo con respiración alterada. Esta vez alzo sus piernas con enojo, se removió a un más molesto que la vez anterior, y por segunda vez, de nueva cuenta intento dormir como dios manda-

**00ooo00**

― Yo, yo –le dijo una Inoue con un sonrojo- Me gustas Kurosaki kun, sal conmigo por favor –termino de decir con una pequeña reverencia-

― Inoue, yo la verdad, yo -Ichigo miro a Inoue que le miraba apenada- Esta bien -dijo al fin-

― Gracias -Inoue abrazo a Ichigo, este solo se sonrojo-

― Ichigo -dijo una Rukia sorprendida- ¡Tú! –Le miro con lágrimas en los ojos -¡E Inoue! –Termino de decir Rukia antes de salir corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas-

― Espera Rukia, no te vayas, ¡Rukia! –Grito con desesperación-

**00ooo00**

― ¡¡Ah!! –Exclamo aun mas sudoroso que las dos veces anteriores- ¡Pero qué mierda ando pensado! -grito un sorprendió Ichigo- ¿Por qué coño soñé con Rukia? –Se dijo antes de sentarse en su cama-

― ¿Que has soñado conmigo? –Pregunto la aludida desde la puerta de aquella habitación-

― Nada, Nada -negaba con la cabeza el joven- ¿Co-co-como esta Inoue? –Alcanzo a preguntar un poco nervioso por recordar la escena de su último sueño corto que había tenido en esa misma noche–

― Ella esta descansado –la joven dio un hondo y casando suspiro- No comprendo nada, es extraño –dijo, camino con tranquilada hasta llegar a la pequeña mesa que componía el mobiliario de la habitación del joven peli naranja. Recargo su frente de manera cansada sobre el frio vidrio.-

― ¿Extraño? –dijo su acompañante. Ichigo se acomodo la camiseta de forma más relajada.-

― El Hollow, Inoue, todo esto –la chica cruzo por unos instes la vista con la del joven, antes de empezar a caminar hacia su cama, y sin decir palabra se dejo caer a los pies de el-

― Inoue no sabe lo que hacía –el joven Kurosaki cerró los ojos dándole un ademan de estar pensando- Solo le lavaron el cerebro. Al final de todo, Inoue es... –Ichigo se cayó por unos momentos...

― Ichigo –llamo Rukia- ¿Qué le contestaras a Orihime? –Pregunto ella con cierta seriedad-

Ichigo medito unos instantes. ¿Qué era Inoue Orihime para él? ¿Qué era lo que él pensaba que era para ella? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué le contestaría ante tal confesión?

Sin saber lo que hacía, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de su cama. Necesitaba pensarlo bien, necesitaba analizarlo y dar una respuesta sincera.

― No lo sé...-dejo salir con desgano- Definitivamente no lo se...

Rukia le miro unos instantes antes de ponerse de pie.

― Sera mejor que descansemos –le dijo antes de abrir la puerta del armario donde ella siempre dormía-

― Bien – respondió, Ichigo se acomodo entre sus mantas aun calientes-

― Buenas noches –dijo Rukia antes de meterse por completo-

― Buenas...

Rukia se acomodo de manera silenciosa y hasta cierto punto preocupada. Su corazón tenía una opresión ciertamente desconocida, de alguna forma ese _"No lo sé"_ saliendo de la boca del joven Kurosaki, le hacía sentirse enfadada e incómoda.

Le hubiese gustado un _"Simplemente la rechazare"._ Y por alguna extraña razón...por alguna extraña razón, se sintió egoísta y vil.

― Estúpido Ichigo –susurro antes de ella también tratar de dormir-

**00ooo000ooo00**

Inoue escucho de nueva cuenta aquellos llantos a lo lejos. Camino por aquel pasillo oscuro con temor. A lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña luz, ella sin pensarlo mucho se hecho a correr.

La luz le segó por unos minutos al salir tan abruptamente de esa oscuridad atemorizante, abrió lentamente los ojos, al sentir que poco a poco se acostumbraba a la luz. Su gran iris claro se abrió desmesuradamente ante aquel paisaje sumamente hermoso y tranquilo.

― Ven...-le llamo aquel hombre debajo del árbol. Ella le obedeció sin temor- Es hermoso ¿verdad? -pregunto con una voz vacía pero al mismo tiempo tranquila.-

Orihime sintió como aquel sujeto le tomaba la mano para jalarla así si. Olio con sorpresa el fino perfumé corporal que este desprendía mientras era abrazada por aquellos cálidos y al mismo tiempo fríos brazos. Ese calor abrazador que le hacía querer seguir abrazada a él, juntar su piel con la de él, lo conocía. Su cuerpo se estremeció por esa idea.

Alzo su mirada para observar su rostro con más detenimiento.

Un hermoso y profundo verde resalto en aquel rostro pálido, varonil y fino. Él tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que le hipnotizaban, le incomodaban al tiempo que la estremecían.

― Te conozco -hablo ella en un pequeño susurro. Él a modo respuesta acaricio sus finos cabellos- No entiendo mucho, pero sé que te conozco, si no estás a mi lado... Si se que no tengo a mi lado esta soledad me terminara devorando –dijo en un susurro la joven, el hombre de ojos verdes le tomo del mentón de manera delicada.

Orihime abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa al sentir su cálida piel sobre sus labios. Un beso. Él le estaba besando. Ella se aferro a él. Orihime dio una pequeña bocanada de aire, al término de ese beso.

― Yo... –dijo avergonzada. El no respondió nada, se levanto con paso elegante y lento-

Ella pudo ver como poco a poco el se perdía mas y mas entre aquella colina. Desesperadamente trato de correr para seguirle el paso, pero gusto cuando lo iba alcanzar, el susurro algo que hizo que la Orihime se quedara estática. Y fue entonces todo se volvió oscuro y confuso.

**00ooo000ooo00**

― ¡ULQUIORRA! –grito con miedo. Orihime se despertó de golpe. Sudorosa. Temblorosa-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto de repente a la mujer que se encontraba a sus lado-

Matsumoto se sentó a su lado.

― No te preocupes, ya todo paso –la shinigami trato de abrazarla-

― No me toques –dijo con frialdad al tiempo que daba un amago de golpe para evitar el contacto, trato torpemente de ponerse de pie- ¿Dónde esta Ulquiorra? –Pregunto con desconcierto-

― Orihime –llamo Matsumoto con preocupación-

― ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¡Ulquiorra!! ¿Donde esta Ulquiorra?-exclamo con desesperación.-

― Tranquilízate –pidió Matsumoto.-

― ¿Qué le han hecho a Ulquiorra? ¡¡¡Responde!!! –grito con enojo. Orihime se puso de pie tambaleándose por la pared. Matsumoto le siguió mientras torpemente trataba de sostenerla-

-El Hollows fue destruido Orihime –dijo la peli naranja-

Orihime se quedo por unos instantes quieta.

"_Ha sido destruido" "Ha sido destruido" "Ha sido destruido_" decía una y otra vez esa voz.

― Mientes –susurro antes de sentir que algo en ella se fundía más y más con esa desesperante y terrible oscuridad- Mientes...

― Orihime chan

― ¡¡Mientes!! ¡¡Él no puede estar muerto!! –Exclamo con seguridad- Él me prometido que…-Orihime llamo a sus orquídeas- ¡¡Que demonios!!

Matsumoto trato de acercársele. Orihime al sentir como era abrazada empezó a llorar con desconsuelo.

― Calma Orihime chan, todo esto fue muy duro para ti –Matsumoto llevo con paso lento a la joven de vuelta a su habitación- Ya veras que todo esto será mas claro para mañana

― ¿Quién acabo con Ulquiorra? –Pregunto con desesperación-

― Ichigo, pero lo hizo para salvarte–explico Matsumoto con tono maternal. La sub comandante puso con suavidad a la joven en la cama mullida.- Tú fuiste secuestrada por uno de ellos, no lo recuerdas pero, pese a todo, eres una de nuestras camaradas

Orihime sintió que un cansancio le invadía el cuerpo, pero lo que sintió que más le pesaba, era el dolor sobre su alma.

― Yo... Mientes... Ulquiorra –susurro al final antes de sentir sus ojos cerrarse por inercia-

Matsumoto le acomodo de manera tierna las sabanas. Suspiro más relajada al escuchar su respiración suave y tranquila.

― ¿Crees que ella este enamorado del Hollow? –Pregunto Rukia desde la puerta-

La sub comándate se acomodo uno de sus mechones claros-No lo creo... Simplemente esta confundida –explico la mujer de grandes pechos- Los de Cuarto escuadrón vendrán para poder curarla como es debido, para mañana ella estará mucho mejor y más tranquila

― Eso espero –termino de decir Rukia antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación-

― Y dime –pregunto Matsumoto con picardía- ¿Crees que Ichigo le dirá que si?

Rukia se rasca la cabeza con cierto nervio.

― No lo sé

― Ellos harían una linda pareja –dijo antes de detenerse- Sin embargo...-se volteo para ver a la joven de ojos negros- Tu y el hace mejor pareja –explico antes de picarle la nariz de forma traviesa.-

Rukia arrugo la nariz de forma molesta. Miro como Matsumoto baja alegremente las escaleras. Y sonrió.

― Estúpido Ichigo –susurro antes de perderse por aquel pasillo-

**00ooo000ooo00**

Una voz. Una luz blanca. Y la joven de cabellos naranjas mirándolo con ternura era lo que borrosamente podía ver.

― Todo estará bien, todo estará bien –decía ella con desesperación- No te preocupes, yo te cuidare –decía con reconciliadoramente- Solo... Solo no me dejes –escucho decir al final-

Ulquiorra sintió una calidez que hace siglos no sentía. Una calidez que hacia que sus sentimientos mas humanos resurgieran de algún lugar de lo mas profundo de su corazón, si es que aun mantenía alguno.

Orihime trato con fuerza de llevar a Ulquiorra a un lugar poco transitado y seguro. _"La cueva",_ pensó de repente.

Ella se limpio el rastro de las lágrimas que hace unas cuantas horas habían dejado de caer.

No importaba si ella estaba mal, si lo que hacía era incorrecto. No le importaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

Ahora simplemente le importaba el hombre que a duras penas arrastraba con fuerza sobre aquellos rastros de rocas y polvo.

"_Yo te protegeré"_, fue lo último que se dijo antes de perderse por aquel sendero.

_**Continuara....**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Bueno, como dicen por ahí: "Mejor tarde que nunca". Sencillo, nada romántico. O no sé. Perdí el hilo de la historia o simplemente es el cambio que he sufrido durante este año. Espero que les haya entretenido.**


	9. Amor

**Y otra vez Usagi con un enorme retraso. ¡EH! Las ideas cada vez fluyen menos y justamente la pereza y la etapa que estoy viviendo no ayuda mucho. **

**Un capitulo corto. Sencillo y nada de acción. Sin nada más que decir.**

**Este fic lo dedico a mi madre que siempre me ha apoyado a todas mis locuras de mi vida.**

**Recuerden que los personajes de Bleach son obra de Kubo Tite.**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**Capitulo Nueve:**

**¿Amor?**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Aquel agotamiento por la pelea pasada con el peli naranja, el hecho de haber perdido el conocimiento y de que posiblemente el resultado de esos factores, era haber estar en un sueño profundo.

Su insistente deseo de poder saber si había muerto, o de si encontraba vivo le despertó de golpe, haciéndole abrir los ojos de manera sorpresiva.

Ulquiorra sabía que era un _hollow_ que conocía el significado de la fuerza, ya que dentro de las Noches esto era lo primordial para poder sobrevivir, él no era tan presuntuoso como _Notroire,_ y sabía, cuándo, dónde y cómo hacer relucir su rango dentro del mundo hueco.

No. No era presunción de su parte. Claro que no. Era el hecho de conocer simplemente su propio poder.

Ulquiorra reconocía que el ataque del Shinigami de cabellos naranjas era demasiado elevado, podía decirse que era fuerte hasta cierto punto, pero, ahora mismo, no entendía del todo cómo era posible que esa clase de ataque le costara un gran herida y mucho menos el hecho de perder varios días o eso quería suponer.

El olor a humedad comenzó a despertar sus sentidos de forma pausada. Ulquiorra trató de mover sus dedos levemente.

Abrió sus ojos un poco más, seguro de que no estaba del todo muerto. Se quedó mirando con cierto detenimiento el techo de rocas. La pequeña lámpara a un lado de su cabeza le daba a ese lugar un aura prohibida y misteriosa, una mesa vieja y roída se encontraba de pie junto a su cama. Se tocó con suavidad la cabeza antes de percatarse de que algo se encontraba al final de su cama.

Sus cabellos esparcidos le cubrían el rostro, sus manos estaban fuertemente sostenidas a la sábana vieja que estaba sobre él. El hollow se quedó observándola por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie.

Ulquiorra buscó su chaqueta blanca, encontrándola encima de una vieja silla, con rapidez y cierta molesta se la colocó. Volvió a posar su vista en la joven que seguía, a su parecer, aún dormida. Con sumo cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos para después colocarla en la cama en la que él había estado minutos antes.

Orihime respiraba acompasadamente, su aliento caliente salía de su nariz de manera pausada, Ulquiorra quitó aquel mechón de cabello pegado a su mejilla de manera delicada. La observó de nueva cuenta.

Su cálida piel le hacía sentir una enorme curiosidad. Sus labios rojos le incitaban a poder rozarlos de nuevo con los suyos. Sus enormes ojos que ahora se encontraban cerrados, le daban la respuesta a todo lo que no se atrevía a responderse a sí mismo.

Aquella mujer de mirada tierna y pura. Aquella mujer que le había mostrado que el matiz de la existencia dejaba de ser blanco o negro, se había convertido sin saber en los colores que necesitaba para poder sentirse vivo y lleno. Suspiró cansadamente antes de dejar aquella caliente mejilla. Se sentó a un lado de la cama aún con la vista en Orihime. Entrelazó sus manos antes de dejar salir en un susurro con acento preocupado una simple pregunta:

― ¿Qué me has hecho?

― Ulquiorra –musitó la joven antes de buscar mayor calidez en la sabana vieja y corrida.

El _hollow_ se quedo ahí, sentado, esperando que aquel silencio le diera la respuesta a su dilema. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por la mujer? ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión? O tal vez era ese sentimiento que los humanos llegaban a sentir por alguien... Ese sentimiento que él no recordaba, ese sentimiento que se presentaba cuando se forjaba un lazo fuerte, ese sentimiento que supuso alguna vez tuvo cuando fue humano... Ese sentimiento llamado... Amor.

¿Él podía sentir amor por la mujer? ¿Él podía enamorarse?¿Él podía amar? Esas preguntaban rodaban en su cabeza como taladros que no le dejaban pensar correctamente, él comprendía de antemano que la mujer no podía ser suya. Ulquiorra respetaba a Aizen, ya que, para su manera de pensar era el único hombre que podía ocupar el rango de "Dios" dentro del mundo espiritual.

Un sonoro suspiro volvió a salir de sus labios. La mujer no le pertenecía, él lo comprendía, esa mujer no sería nunca de él, Ulquiorra lo tenía muy bien en cuanta, sabía perfectamente que al final de todo aquel titubeo mental que tenía en esos momentos, al final de todo él le devolvería a esa mujer a su respetado... Aizen_ sama_

Orihime se movió nuevamente, haciendo que Ulquiorra dejara sus cavilaciones. La joven se sentó en la cama aún adormilada, se restregó los ojos con suma pereza y con sorpresa pudo ver al joven mirándole intensamente.

― Ulquiorra! –Exclamó al tiempo de lanzarse a abrazarlo fervientemente- Me alegra tanto que estés bien, yo... -se calló por unos instantes antes de empezar a morderse los labios para no llorar-. Pensé que te perdía... -dijo al final antes de dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas ahogadas.

Ulquiorra la abrazó sin comprender el por qué lo hacía, pudiendo sentir aquella tenues convulsiones de la joven, sus manos se movieron solas, acariciando sus cabellos largos.

― Te amo tanto –le dijo Orihime-. Si hubieras muerto, yo, simplemente me hubiera muerto del dolor –expresó al final antes de aferrarse más a él.

Ulquiorra abrió sus ojos por aquellas palabras, se quedó estático ante aquella confesión.

"_¿Amor?"__,_ se dijo.

¿La joven sentía amor por él?

Él Inconscientemente abrazo a la joven que mantenía en sus brazos. Y entonces comprendió algo, él muy a su pesar también compartía el mismo sentimiento.

Él la amaba.

Si, simplemente también la amaba.

Ulquiorra buscó sus labios con cierta desesperación, ella le correspondió, y, otra vez, ambos se perdieron en aquella sabana vieja, bajo la tímida luz que desprendía la lámpara, perdiéndose sin saber en suaves besos, palabras entrecortadas llenas de deseo y pasión, olvidándose de que ambos al final terminarían matándose mutuamente.

**00ooo000ooo00**

Orihime se despezo con soltura y sin vergüenza alguna busco su ropa, que para su sorpresa se encontrándola encima de la mesa acomodaba ordenadamente.

Ella comprendía que era la hora de poder regresar a las Noche de nueva cuenta. Un latido placentero y furtivo se coloco al recordar que esos dos días había estado con Ulquiorra una y otra vez, haciendo el amor como una pareja de recién casados.

Comprendía que sentía algo fuerte por ese joven. Le amaba. Ella lo sabía, le amaba como a nadie había amado, y aunque comprendía que su mente era un completo caos, estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de eso y centrarse en lo que vendría; bueno o malo, ella estaría con Ulquiorra. Eso es lo que había decidido su corazón, aunque su mente le debatiera que no era del todo correcto.

Se acomodo los cabellos con sus dedos antes de salir de aquella vieja cueva, y entonces sin querer, recordó lo que había pasado con el joven _shinigami_ de nombre Ichigo.

**00ooo000ooo00**

Los pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo. La oscuridad que invadía la casa de los Kurosaki hacia que la sombra se viera mucho más grande de lo que era. Se escucho el chirrido de una puerta abrirse.

Camino con paso lento pero disidido. Miro con detenimiento aquel hombre dormir con pasividad sobre la mullida cama. Ella se acerco a él, hasta poder sentir su aliento junto a su boca.

Tomo uno de sus dedos y delineo desde la frente hasta el mentó su rostro. Acaricio con lentitud sus labios, y sin pensarlo mucho corto la distancia entre ellos.

Ichigo logro sentir algo pesado sobre de sí. Abrió sus ojos con rapidez, logrando tomarse con unos ojos anaranjados mirándole directamente, un sonrojo apareció al reconocer a la joven.

― ¡Orihime! –dijo él con desconcierto. Ella solo le volvió a sonreír-. ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? –Pregunto con dificultad-

― Buenas noches Kurosaki kun –dijo ella-

La joven se acomodo sus cabellos esparcidos y sonrió con inocencia al tiempo que se pegaba más su cuerpo al de él.

Ichigo se sonrojo al sentir el contacto de sus senos con su pecho. Orihime se restregó haciendo que sus dos partes íntimas pudieran friccionarse de una forma elegante y sexual.

― Sera mejor que te lleve a descansar –Ichigo se trato de poner de pie, pero fue detenido por la joven. Ella se dejo caer de nueva cuenta sobre él-

― Quédate conmigo –pidió ella. Ichigo se quedo un momento escuchando el sonido de su propio corazón- No me gusta estar sola, no me gusta estar sola en esa habitación, por favor quédate conmigo –volvió a pedir con desesperación-

Ichigo suspiro con frustración- Esta bien –dijo- Solo un momento, ¿entiendes?

― ¿Qué les paso a mis orquídeas? –Pregunto ella de repente-

― Nada, solo están descansado por ahí –respondió él al tiempo que señala una pequeña mesa-

― ¿Tú?, acabaste con él, ¿verdad? – pregunto con cierta curiosidad. Orihime sintió con el joven se tensaba con esa pregunta-

― Solo debía hacer lo que debía hacer –explico él-

― Ya veo –Orihime tomo la mano del joven, Ichigo se sorprendió un poco al sentir el calor del pecho de la joven-

― Gracias –dijo ella antes de quedarse dormida-

"_Mierda, quien me viera pensara que soy un pervertido"_, pensó Ichigo antes de dejar salir un sonoro suspiro. Y sin saber sus parpados también se empezaron a cerrar...

Unos segundos bastaron para comprender que el joven de cabellos naranjas se encontraba en el mundo de Morfeo. Orihime se separa con sumo cuidado de no desapestarlo, con paso trémulo y silencioso camino hacia donde se encontraban sus orquídeas, abrió el cajón con suma precaución de no ser ruidosa, al verlas las tomo con velocidad, se detuvo un poco antes de voltearte a mirar de nueva cuenta al joven que dormía mas plácidamente, y por alguna extraña razón deseo estar un poco más a su lado.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de recordar la mirada felina que el joven Hollow le daba y pensó que de alguna forma se parecía a la del joven _shinigami_. O, acaso, ¿Era la mirada felina de Ulquiorra la que le recordaba a la del joven _shinigami_?

Se apretó uno de sus labios con fuerza. Todo era un caos, un atroz y revuelto caos en esos momentos, se sentía vulnerable, pero sobre todo, ella simplemente se sentía confundida.

"_¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, no?"_, se cuestiono la joven con cierto nerviosismo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

― Perdóname –dejo salir en un susurro antes de salir presurosa de la habitación de Ichigo-

Orihime trato no mirar de nueva cuenta hacia atrás, porque sabía que si llegaba a hacerlo, simplemente no podría volver a avanzar. Era una cobarde, ella lo comprendía, por que al final de todo, la única respuesta hacia todo aquel confronta miento de sentimientos era el de huir... escapar y correr...

Ella sabía que amaba a Ulquiorra, pero al mismo tiempo el joven _shinigami_ le hacía sentir una emoción extraña en sus entrañas. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por el joven de nombre Ichigo? ¿¡Amor!? ¿¡Deseo!? ¿¡Tranquilidad!? ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Que sentía!? Ella no lo sabía, no lo comprendía, pero, ahora, sinceramente lo único que tenía en su mente era el rostro blanquinos y los ojos verdes de aquel joven Hollow.

"_Solo... Solo no mueras". _Eran los ruegos que su corazón hacía. Avanzo con más rapidez antes de ver los destrozos de aquella batalla anterior.

― Ulquiorra... ¡Ulquiorra! –Grito antes de poder ver uno de sus dedos entre todo aquel desastre-.

**00ooo000ooo00**

Dejo salir un hondo y sonoro suspiro antes de abrir los ojos ante aquella luz cegadora que le indicaba que la salida estaba próxima. Orihime busco con la mirada a su joven pareja, encontrándolo enfrente de entrada que la llevaría a las Noches.

― Mujer, será mejor apresurarnos –Le dijo con aquella voz fría y pasiva-

― Si –dijo ella de forma segura antes de tragar saliva con cierto nervio-

"_¿Eso era lo correcto, no?"_, se repitió aquella pregunta a sí misma.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento helado se dejo sentir. Ulquiorra se adentro por aquella boca completamente oscura. Orihime cerró los ojos antes de morderse su labio inferior.

Ella podía que entrar. Ella debía entrar. Ella tenía que entrar.

A los ojos de la joven la puerta hacia el hueco mundo era entrar al mundo de Ulquiorra.

― Vamos –dijo al final Ulquiorra extenderle su mano-

"_Si"_, se dijo antes de abrir los ojos ante aquella resolución. Orihime tomo la mano del joven, apretándola con cierta fuerza como respuesta a su ofrecimiento.

"_Eso era lo correcto"__,_ se dijo.

Era lo correcto porque para Orihime en ese mundo estaba él.

Ulquiorra.

Solamente él y eso a Inoue Orihime le bastaba...

_**Continuara...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**OK. Es la 1 de la mañana, no tengo muchas cosas que decir, este fanfic es un intento enorme de poder crear una historia con dos personajes muy poco manejados en el anime y manga. **

**Ulquiorra es difícil de escribir, y lo peor es que siento que todavía no capto su personalidad. Mil perdones con eso.**

**Orihime es demasiado niña en el anime, pero me gusta ponerla un poco más sensual de lo que de por sí ya es, ahora mismo no sé si quieran lincharme –risa de parte de la autora-**

**Y que digo, ¿¡Esperen la continuación para este fin de semana!? No lo creo. Este fanfic se está volviendo pesado, pero aun así no quiero dejarlo, porque la historia es linda, tendrá un final lindo, por eso mil perdones por tenerlo tan descuidado. **

**Ahora bien, la mayoría se dará cuenta que el cambio de escritura ha evolucionado, o por lo menos eso quiero pensar. Espero pronto poder cambiar los demás capítulos a una mejor forma.**

**De antemano muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, y por leerlo. Espero pronto subir el capitulo que sigue, esperando que el sueño traiga la idea y la inspiración.**


End file.
